<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inuyasha X Kagome Week 2020 by Lavendertwilight89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605890">Inuyasha X Kagome Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89'>Lavendertwilight89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>June 8th--Acceptance (Rated T)<br/>June 9th-- Loyalty (Rated E)<br/>June 10th--Confession (Rated T)<br/>Bonus! (Rated M)<br/>June 11th--Desire (Rated E)<br/>June 12th--Instinct (Rated T)<br/>Bonus! (Rated E)<br/>June 13th-- Reunion (Rated T)<br/>June 14th--Home (Rated T)<br/>Bonus! (Rated E)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strange Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 1-- Acceptance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Staring down at his wife… </span>
  <em>
    <span>his wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Inuyasha reflected on his long life. The first ten years he lived with her mother. She loved him with all her heart. Accepted him, cherished him, made him feel loved even though the entire world hated him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she died, she begged him to live. Begged him to carry on without her. She knew he would one day meet someone who would accept him for who he was. She made him promise to fight. To live. What could he do? He had to promise her. He wanted her to rest in peace, not in turmoil…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first hundred and fifty years he spent without his mother, he ran. No one loved him. No one accepted him. He was a filthy disgusting half-breed. His own asshole brother wouldn’t even take him in; he cast him aside stating the only relation was the blood of their father that ran through his tainted veins…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every second, minute, day, week, month, and year that passed, he regretted he had ever promised his mother he would fight to survive. Years stretched into decades, decades into a century. Eventually, he learned of the Jewel of Four Souls and he thought then, just maybe, he found a way to fit in. He could finally be accepted by his brother. He could finally be respected by other demons because he was his father’s son—a full blooded demon that would live up to his father’s legacy. He could finally not be chased out of villages because he would have no desire to be around humans. He’d finally find a place where he belonged…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kikyo stood in the way of all that. She kept stopping him, pinning him to trees, chasing him off, standing in his way of being accepted and then she wouldn’t even fucking finish the job. He never made it a point to kill humans if he didn’t have to, but that woman—she drove him insane!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they talked… and he finally thought maybe, just maybe he found someone who accepted him. At least as a friend, a companion. But he fell in love with her. The only human to really make him feel like he was an actual being of intelligence since his mother died. After they had spent time together, she offered him the jewel… to become human so she could live a normal life. So that they could live a normal life—together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he really didn’t want to become human, he wanted to be accepted. Loved. And he couldn’t have that kind of relationship as a dirty half-breed. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. He fell in love with the kind priestess who was trying to give him a chance at a normal life. What could he do other than accept? He held Kikyo that evening… swearing to never let go. He would be willing to change into a human to be with her. To belong. To be a part of something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they had been tricked. Made to hate each other. It only made him think and realize how untrustworthy they both had been—how foolish they had been to just jump into such a commitment. He had been sealed to the tree, and Kikyo had died. To be fair, he only knew that Kikyo had betrayed him at the time. But he was back to where he started; trust no one. He needed the jewel to become a full demon. He didn’t need to love. He just needed to belong even if that meant he was alone as a full demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awoken fifty years later by some immature idiotic girl who resembled the woman he had once loved and had betrayed him was a rude awakening. She needed help and she also happened to be the only one who could free him. Whatever. It came down to two birds and one stone. He was freed, killed the centipede, and then the jewel was right there for the taking—but then that dumb bitch collared him. Didn’t even realize what the hell it even meant! Or even how the spell worked! He was bound to a complete idiot!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He figured he just had to hang around and wait for her to be distracted so he could get the jewel. Kikyo proved to him that no one would ever care for him as a human—he would still be known as a dirty half-breed. Obviously even if he had become human for her, she had planned on betraying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The villagers still didn’t accept him even with the beads and the old hag, Kikyo’s younger sister, seemed only to trust him as far as she could throw him. She had faith that Kikyo’s dumb necklace would hold him in his place. Then that girl… Kagome—she—she was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought him food, sat with him, talked to him, asked him questions, tolerated his attitude and even shot it back to him without even a second thought. It was crazy. He had literally just tried to kill her and she held no ounce of fear of him. She treated him just like another person. It was off putting. So, he sat and waited for betrayal from her; he had to wait until he could grab the jewel for himself. Well, that was the plan until the idiot shattered it. Then he had to tag team with her. A weak little human who was the only one who could the stupid jewel shards. He almost preferred to be sealed to the tree. He knew they hated each other. She had gone home to leave his ass behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she surprised him. She came back when it became apparent her family was in danger. Not only that, but she actually tried to fight, and she had actually saved his head—literally—from Yura. He took a couple swipes of the sword from the hair demon, but she found the skull and killed her. Then it was the un-mother; she had chased after her and was able to get him away from the ogre. The thunder brothers—she grabbed the Tessaiga for him. Though she kinda fucked up and dropped it, she still tried to help him. She shot her arrow at Hiten so he couldn’t have the high ground. It was odd having someone try to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their encounter with them made him realize how much he cared about her. As a friend. He had grown so close to her in the short time they had been together. She had shared food with him, space, actually tried to tend to his wounds she thought he still had; he couldn’t lose her… He had been alone for so long and it actually dawned on him how little he and Kikyo knew each other. The time he spent with Kagome had become addicting and he didn’t ever want to be without it. He craved that acceptance she gave him. It was so unconditional and unexpected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she learned about his weakness. The night of the new moon. She was hurt he didn’t trust her. “After everything they had been through,” she said. She didn’t even care he was human. She was upset she didn’t know it would happen. She willingly, yet again, accepted him in his time of vulnerability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they fucked up—he had to go back to get the jewel shards she had forgotten in the temple and she followed him like the idiot she was. She cried for him and yet again, saved him. Doing things she didn’t have to do, doing things out of selflessness, proving to him over and over how she saw him as a person. All because she accepted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that encounter, he forgot about the wall he put up and almost kissed her. It was an impulse decision to prove to her he saw her for her, that he cared about her, that he didn’t think about Kikyo when he saw her. They were so different. He only thought about her and in all honesty, it scared the fuck outta him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she shoved him away, he originally fretted it was out of disgust. He knew he fucked up so he backed off. Heavily. Went back to being a straight up asshole. Yet somehow, she ended up tolerating him anyway. She still chose to stay with him over a monk. A freaking powerful monk, while he a pervert, he was someone who held some kind of virtue, humanity, he wasn’t tainted half-breed. He wasn’t looking for the jewel for power or for selfish reasons… and yet, she still chose to stick with him. She offered the monk to join </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not the other way around. Even after how he had been treating her. It fucking blew his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It got to the point where he was too scared how much he needed her. His bastard of a brother almost killed them. He knew the battle with Naraku would only be that much worse so he did the only thing he could do—he sent her home. What shocked him was her ability to get back, how she was somehow able to claw her way through the well and then of all thing she did when she got back, was embrace him. Him. His disgusting half-breed self. Still bloody from his previous injuries in that weird beautiful dress she wore. She yelled at him for dismissing her, for making her worry… How could this woman accept him like that? The least he could do was admit to her that he knew needed her. Thankfully to her, it seemed like that was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fast forward past the Kikyo encounters, finding Sango, which only proved to him her loyalty and acceptance toward him more, to when his sword broke and he became a full demon for the first time. His body had felt like it was on fire. He craved more death and destruction. He needed blood to be drenched on his fingers, embedded in his claws and then she approached him… like a deer stupidly approaching a wolf. A hunter and its prey. Snarling, he told her to stay away, fearing deep down what he would do—what he desired to do. Knowing he would likely kill her for the thrill of it. But she pressed on until she was directly in front of him, showing no fear, showing him </span>
  <em>
    <span>concern</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things. Even their friends warned her not to approach him, shouting her name, begging her to stay away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she sat him and he was back to his normal self. Engulfed in her embrace. She drove him crazy. He didn’t understand her. Not one bit. He would have killed her. He warned her. But she still accepted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she caught him with Kikyo he thought it was all over. He couldn’t ask her to be by his side while he had proclaimed that he would protect Kikyo from Naraku. For whatever reason when it came to Kikyo, Kagome got weird. Angry. He didn’t understand why she acted like that but, he could see the hurt and fear on her face as she ran from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their friends bullied him into finally going to see her, to collect the shards, apologize… and there she was. Sitting on the well. Waiting for him. Asking to stay with him. Saying she had a desire to be with him and that she knew she couldn’t ask him to forget about Kikyo. Of all the things he thought she’d say, he never once though she would ask to be able to stay by his side, let alone take his hand and lead him back to the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he slaughtered human bandits, she still embraced him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he saw her naked in the peach man’s house, she wore his bloody kimono without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he attacked Miroku and then clawed her arms inside of Kaguya’s castle, she kissed him. She said she loved him as a half-demon… Him. A half-breed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they nearly were killed by Mukotsu’s poison, she remained by his side instead of going with Koga or even leaving to go with Sango and Miroku as they made their way up the mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he nearly lost her because her soul was jealous of Kikyo, she stayed with him and accepted he would likely chase Kikyo again. She admitted in the heat of the moment she loved him. Not as a half-demon, but that she loved him. Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His idiotic self finally got it. She cared about him. She loved him. She accepted him. Not just his human half like Kikyo had, all of him. She stuck by him through his demon transformations and helped him guide himself back to her. She defended him when he lost his powers. She stood by him like there wasn’t even another option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then what fucking killed him was once he finally got up the courage to basically proclaim his life for her, out loud, no strings attached, more or less proposing to her… he lost her. The jewel took her from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was safe. She was with her family. He still had their friends. Friends he made because of her—but they accepted him as well. They were their own little pack. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen if he lost them but he knew that Kagome was safe. That was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After three years, she surprised him again. He was floored. She gave up her life with her family. Friends. All her future modern conveniences… for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their first night when she returned had been spent talking. Something she knew he wasn’t overly great at, but after three years of not seeing her, smelling her, he found himself feeling just like he would on his human nights—unable to reign in his emotions. But it was likely a good thing. They were able to confess their feelings, their desires, their love. They planned their wedding. Their future. Everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been almost a year since then. It made him think back on the moments and memories that brought him to where he was—looking down at his beautiful wife who was holding their newborn son—Touga as she fed him. His arms were securely wrapped around his little family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his fight for survival, his first broken heart, and the adventures he went on with his friends, he had no idea how it granted him this beautiful, kind, caring woman that defied time, space, and all logic to heal him and gave him everything he never thought he could have and needed. Family. Acceptance.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fragile Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 2-- Loyalty</p><p>Also answered an anon prompt "I'm not a monster"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a couple of weeks since Kagome had returned to the Feudal Era. After her reunion with her friends, she immediately had begun training to become the high priestess of the village. Kaede had been growing older and it was time for someone to take over. Kagome had kept her powers intact in the future and had even expanded on them so when she did return, she wouldn’t slow anyone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku was impressed by her determination and fierceness in training. She took the compliments with pride, a soft smile, and always replied, “I didn’t want to slow him down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ‘him’ she referred to, hadn’t left her side for more than a handful of minutes since she had returned. It was like he was still reeling from her return. He had to make sure she was real. While Miroku had been sure nothing intimate had occurred between the pair, he was sure it was only a matter of time. Kagome hadn’t been staying with him and Sango, nor Kaede and Rin. Miroku knew Inuyasha had built a hut just outside the village and likely, that was where Kagome spent her nights. He and his wife could only hope they were finally acknowledging the feelings they had for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku had gone in search of the half-demon that morning because he had received word from a traveler there was trouble a couple villages over. What he came to find, he had been regretful to interrupt. They were sitting in the middle of the clearing, Kagome’s basket of herbs by her knees. She was blushing beautifully and her lovely brown eyes were mesmerized by Inuyasha’s face. He had his hand cupping her cheek lightly, like he was nervous. Gods why did Miroku have to interrupt them??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…what do you mean?” Miroku heard her ask softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome I—” Inuyasha started to growl and looked harshly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry my friends, I did not mean to interrupt. I come with unfortunate news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha dropped his hand from Kagome’s face and she turned away slightly embarrassed by Miroku catching them. In what, the monk had no idea. But, Miroku smiled kindly and reeled in</span>
  <em>
    <span> alllllllllll</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his internal banter he wanted to use to tease them but knew now was not the time or place. Sango and he wanted their relationship to blossom and taunting them would likely only set them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out, monk,” Inuyasha said warningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a demon a couple of towns over; they sent a villager to request our aid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go!” Kagome said hurriedly causing both of them to look at her. “I-I mean, Miroku—you have three little babies now! I’m sure Sango would love the help with how fresh Hiroshi is. I know Suzuki and Keiko have been giving her a hard time recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you truly don’t mind, that would be wonderful Kagome. Thank you, I will inform the Lady Kaede of your leave,” he smirked at Inuyasha and winked making said hanyou blush and mumble obscenities as Miroku made his way back to the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome was nervous to say the least—at least that’s what her scent told him. Their conversation had been cut off pretty abruptly and she likely didn’t realize what he was going to say; but it should have been obvious. At least it was obvious to that stupid monk. Or maybe she did know and was just anxious about where the conversation would have led them...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kagome returned from her era, it took everything Inuyasha had to not spew out his crazy emotions of wanting to mate with her and telling her she belonged with him. While he knew she could no longer return through the well and said she had wanted to be by his side, they hadn’t come right out with their feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew how Kagome felt though; she had admitted it a couple times when they were on their journey together. He missed the signs originally, also tried to act like he just never heard her say anything of the sort… she would have never chosen to stay with him. Never would have picked him over her family or even a human male suitor. When the well took her from him, he thought that was the end. She was safe, and the choice was ultimately made for them. He could die at peace knowing she was safe and happy with her family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then she came back; thirty-six of the longest moon cycles he had ever had to live through had been worth the wait. Her scent flooded his senses when he lifted her from the well. Her beauty had grown--she was no longer a girl, she was a woman. It took all he had to not fuck her right then. Throw her to her knees and rut her in the middle of the forest making her beg and scream his name into oblivion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank God he was half-human. That part of him kept his body under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she caught up with Miroku, Sango, their brats, the runt, the old hag, and the other pipsqueak, she finally asked for a moment of his time. They walked through the forest together quietly, but in contentment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the Sacred Tree, he scooped her up and jumped high into the branches. He sat her next to him and gave her his haori, so that she wouldn’t catch a cold. There was no ‘going back to her time’ she said. The well had opened and gave her one last trip… and the fool chose to come back. He couldn’t allow her to get sick then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never questioned why she chose to return--he couldn’t bring himself to. Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the fool. Then again, he was just being careful. They had been apart for three years, while things had certainly not changed for him, her feelings for him could have. She could have just returned to be with her friends. He knew that she had mentioned she just didn’t feel as close to the three girls in her era--that Sango was a much better friend than any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, they just talked. They talked until she cuddled up next to him and fell asleep on his shoulder to which he stayed still, leaning slightly into her, taking her into his hold as much as he could. Still reeling that she was, indeed, back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weeks that had followed, he stayed by her side. Tested the waters. Touching her softly whether it was holding her hand, grazing her cheek with his hand, or even lightly kissing her forehead at night, providing meals for her, spending as much time as he could with her, and he even showed her his hut the villagers built for him. After a couple days of tree hopping, he offered to let her sleep on his unused futon, saying that if she wanted to stay over, he wasn’t opposed to it. She had released that sweet melodic giggle and accepted as long as he wasn’t being put out. He had never actually laid down on the futon though--he couldn’t bring himself to knowing he would have been alone… there would have been no Kagome. But, because she returned, he didn’t want to jump into things. He wanted to court her the demon way and the human way. It seemed only right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just that morning he had brought her flowers and she happily and eagerly accepted them. The old hag had asked her to pick a special herb that grew out in the middle of his forest and commented that he should follow her… what a conniving intrusive old bat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had just gotten to the clearing and he just couldn’t stop looking at Kagome. She was just so beautiful--even covered in the modest miko garbs, she was the most enticing woman he had ever seen. Kikyo had been a regal woman. Very proper, polite, and in a way, elegant. She was a very fine looking woman but paled in comparison to Kagome. Kagome was far more natural in the way that she moved and looked. Something earthly about her… He remembered how that dumbass Akitoki had compared her to a celestial maiden. While they were beings from the heavens, Kagome definitely fit the description. Kind hearted, accepting, taunting almost to every man around her with her open demeanor. But she was far from fake. If you pissed her off, she blew her top. He loved that fiery spirit of hers. Everything about her called his name. Everything about her screamed ‘mate’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the village, he could tell it was going to be one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> visits. Immediately they were met with skepticism. He overheard the whispers of the people:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we sent for a monk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that thing her pet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is there a woman here rather than a man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The monk must’ve sent them instead on accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it has a collar! She must be controlling the Inugami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Kagome stiffen and he nudged her as softly as he could without the villagers noticing but it did not lessen the spicy smell of anger in her scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Priestess,” a villager came forward bowing politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, we were told you had a problem with a demon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye,” the man replied. “It comes at dusk. It has been taking a virgin away every evening and leaving her remains on the edge of the village, completely drained of her blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How horrible!” Kagome gasped. Inuyasha frowned and growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you overheard some of the… banter and gossip of the villagers. We expected the monk as well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about the miscommunication; Inuyasha will protect me from any harm,” she smiled and looked at him lovingly. His growl diminished and he looked away slightly, blushing at the intimate look she was giving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Inugami? We thought he belonged to the monk,” the village questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t belong to anyone!” she yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, we saw the--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it. Kagome, we should head out to the forest and try to track it so we aren't just ambushed here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! We will be back before dusk, hopefully with good news!” Kagome said as Inuyasha knelt before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Priestess! Wouldn’t you rather a horse??” the man asked as if he was uncomfortable with the idea of her riding on Inuyasha’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Inuyasha is faster than any horse and I trust him with my life. Bye now!” she said clippingly. With no further invitation needed, Inuyasha took off at full speed towards where the demon would leave the bodies of the young women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha?” Kagome said softly into his ears as he galloped towards the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they always like that?” He could tell by her voice how broken she was by what had been insinuated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. No; they aren’t. This town just seems worse than others,” he placated stroking her thigh reassuringly. Then realized what kind of action it was and turned as red as his clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled as his embarrassment and rubbed his ears whispering, “We still have our talk to finish after this, dog-boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh yea,” he said. Where had that confidence he had earlier gone? Oh, probably out the door when the villagers chastised not only him, but their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped suddenly realizing he wasn’t catching a trail of anything. He set her down and got down on all fours and sniffed in every direction he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no trail. Nothing. Not even the scent of blood,” he added as he stood back up to full height looking around the forest’s edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would that mean the demon is flying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d likely still leave somewhat of a trail of blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… I’ll place some wards on the trees and on the villager’s huts if they’ll let me. Hopefully we can trap it before it takes another girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, I want you to listen to me,” he said grabbing her arms to make her focus on his face; her face changed to surprise due to his intensity. “You need to stay close to me. I’m not letting that thing get you. Don’t try to lure it or call it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed under his secruitiny. Inuyasha smirked at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Your scent tells me </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed and slapped his chest, “St-Stupid. Keep your nose to yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want?” he asked seriously, trying to keep his voice even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed again and looked into his eyes with what he would describe as longing… Gods, he wished he could just--before he thought the better of it, he leaned down and kissed her cheek making her gasp. He straightened before she could react and threw her back on his back and took off back towards the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her scent really did tell him everything--and he planned on rubbing in her face how such a chaste kiss got her all hot and bothered later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their explanation to the headman, she was allowed to place wards and sutras along the tree line and the huts. The sun was just beginning to set in the sky as she made her way back to where Inuyasha was standing at the village's edge. She had pulled her bow into her hand and was waiting for any surge of demonic aura to erupt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scared?” Inuyasha asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nervous. I just hope my sutras and wards hold up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re strong Kagome. I know they will; I was more asking about how you felt about your own safety,” he said turning to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m safest with you Inuyasha. I’m not afraid,” she said smiling lightly brushing her free hand against his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He studied her a moment--would now be the time? They were alone, afterall. What if--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were immediately cut off when he saw something out of the corner of his eye shoot towards them. He grabbed Kagome and jumped quickly off the ground and landed on the nearest hut to them. They turned to see what had made its way towards her in such haste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a very skinny demon; he was pale, light of his feet, elongated fangs, long claws, lanky--it reminded him of something Kagome had made him watch back in her time. A... vamp-bat? No, a bat-pire? No… What the fuck was that thing called that sucked blood?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like a vampire…” she whispered in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That! Vampire! What a stupid name. But she was right. It was sniffing the air, his eyes were clouded over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo! Get the fuck outta the village before I kick your skinny ass out of it!” Inuyasha warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food is plenty here, half-demon. Why should I leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just gave you a reason, asshole!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would never be able to catch me, young one. Tell me, why is your bitch unmated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Bitch’?!?! I’m not his bitch!! I’m--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell just like him. But you are unmarked. You are unmated. You are dinner,” the demon sneered as his eyes glowed an eerie blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over my dead body, bastard,” Inuyasha growled in warning. He kept a hand on Kagome’s hip to keep her closely pressed behind him as he began to unsheathe his sword. It was unreal how fast the demon moved. One minute he was on the ground sniffing the air like a demented rabid dog, the next he was behind him ripping Kagome from his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“INUYASHA!” she screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KAGOME!” he swung around trying to grab her but she was no longer in view. He began to panic and tried to sniff her out. “KAGOME!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AUGHHH!!” he heard the demon’s cry not far to his left heading towards the center of the village. He raced there with speed he didn’t even know he possessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KAGOMEEEEE!” Inuyasha called and saw her laying in the middle of the street clutching her arm in pain trying to crawl away from the demon. He could smell that she burnt the fuck outta him with her power. The fact he made it this far before she finally blasted him told him this bastard was ten times faster than Koga ever had been with the Shikon shards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha!” she cried looking to him and gasped seeing him. What had her freaked out??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>MOVE</b>
  <span>!” he yelled forcefully seeing the demon had gotten up and was pulling her leg to drag her back under him, his mouth opening to bite her. Drain her like the other village girls. Over. His. Dead. </span>
  <b>Body</b>
  <span>. He felt his body grow hotter and hotter. It was moving on it’s own as his vision blurred into a blood red and he no longer held a conscious thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome had blasted the hell out of the weird vampire being and they landed hard on the ground. She knew she broke her arm and possibly a rib or two. As she tried to move her legs, she felt a searing stabbing pain like she had been cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Inuyasha’s cry she turned to him breathing a sigh of relief. He had heard the demon cry out--she was shocked to see he had somehow reverted to his demon state. He was even holding the Tessaiga. What had made him lose such control??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, she heard him roar for her to move. Unfortunately for her, that was not actually possible. She felt the demon pull on her and she cried out in not only disgust and fear, but in pain. She was quickly removed from his clutches though from a very full and transformed Inuyasha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other demon’s hand had been cut clear off and Inuyasha was holding her tightly to him snarling as loudly as he likely could in that state. She clutched onto his haori knowing he wouldn’t hurt her. Deep down, she knew he recognized exactly who she was--the woman who loved him. The woman he loved in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they hadn’t actually discussed their feelings, she knew from the way he was courting her where things were headed. She had jumped into the past after three years and initially foolishly thought that things would pick up where they left off. She was glad clearly Inuyasha had more sense than she did for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she thought her love for the half-demon diminished in their time apart or that she would fall out of love with him, but him courting her like a regular maiden really put things in perspective for her. She loved him. Fiercely. Loyally. Truly. Fully. He literally engulfed her heart. There was no space for any other man who stupidly tried to make their move on her. Not that Inuyasha hadn’t already run off the other men, but the few who tried anything while he was aiding the fields or if she happened to find herself alone with Sango while Inuyasha and Miroku were alone in the hut, she turned them down. Hard. She wanted to make sure they all knew exactly where her heart lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Inuyasha snicker as the demon rose, scowling and making half-minded threats. Something about his dinner being interrupted. She didn’t know exactly what was being thrown around; her pain was swallowing her mind. She tried to focus on the words being exchanged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...that’s my dinner you’re holding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>My mate is not your dinner</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is unmated--she is fair game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>It’s your death</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a threat half-breed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>It’s a promise</b>
  <span>,” Inuyasha cackled after making his threat known. With fluid like movement he held onto Kagome tightly as he went on the offensive. She gathered he had learned he could not let her down as even with just a hand on her hip holding her to him was not enough to keep the demon from striking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes as she felt herself being swung and jarred like a rag doll while Inuyasha attacked the demon. She heard the demon’s cries of pain but he didn’t seem to back down for whatever reason. She finally peered out of her squinted eyes and at last recognized why the blood-sucker was still able to carry on--the body was just an animation. It was similar to the golems Naraku had used. She quickly closed her eyes and tried to pinpoint where the controller was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally saw he was just beyond the forest--because he wasn’t able to enter. She quickly looked up to see Inuyasha’s smirking face as he continued to pursue the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yash! The forest!” He turned his face to see her. The recognition was still there but there was slight confusion. “He’s like a puppet! An apparition! It’s not his real form! He’s hiding in the forest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled menacingly, which she took as he understood what she was saying but was in fact, not happy to hear that as in his state, he would not be able to enter the forest. Even though he was in a state where his baser animal instincts were more in control, he knew he would have to release her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly put her down but stayed right by her letting the demon come to him. She knew with his heightened senses, he wouldn’t allow failure twice. She grabbed her bow and knelt to keep herself stable, holding it sideways due to her injuries and notched an arrow. Drawing back hastily before allowing the pain to set in she fired with a silent prayer to her bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arrow disappeared into the tree line and only a loud cry from within the forest was heard as the demon went up in flames. Whatever was in the forest had been rightfully purified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She relaxed and dropped her bow sighing in relief only to be shocked when she felt arms wrap around her and hoist her back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inu--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>My other half made the mistake of not marking you. I will not allow the same error to occur again</b>
  <span>,” he rumbled shifting her hair away from her neck. She gasped as she felt his teeth brush over the nap of her neck. When he bit down hard onto the left side of her neck, she cried out and felt the strangest sense of being ‘full’ and unwittingly orgasmed releasing all her pent up tension . It was such a strange and powerful sensation that he had filled without actually making love to her-- she had orgasmed before pleasuring herself and had never thought that a bite would be able to cause the same stimulus as her fingers had. She felt her body and spirit melding and weaving with his aura and soul. She breathed deeply, shocked from the overwhelming sensations that were flowing into her from him. Before she was overtaken by unconsciousness, she heard cries from the villagers and Inuyasha’s snarls of anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kagome woke, she was lying inside a hut. She was hot, uncomfortably so, and felt like she was breathing heavily. She saw two monks praying over her and it made her confused. She sat up slowly which made them drop out of their trance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Priestess, how are you feeling?” one of the monks asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine… oddly enough,” she realized she wasn’t in pain--her ribs no longer hurt, her leg had not stung as she moved it--what was going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Priestess, the demon… He has marked you. We are trying to correct it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” she asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The demon bit down upon you, claiming you as his female. We are trying to reverse the claim. We were able to pull him off of you before the mating occurred.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a very powerful priestess, you may be able to reject the claim itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where… Where’s Inuyasha?” she asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dog demon? He was banished outside of the village. Your sutras shocked him when he was cast out and he has not returned. We can only pray to Buddha that he was purified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome began to panic and quickly rose to her feet and collected her things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Priestess! You shouldn’t move yet! You need to rest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m leaving! I have to find Inuyasha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Priestess! You have been bewitched!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever! I don’t care what you think! Inuyasha is my mate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Komori, hold her down, she is speaking nonsense,” the elder of the two monks instructed. The one known as Komori came at her and she whacked him hard with her bow. She glared at the other monk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving with or without your permission…” she warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Priestess! Please you must see the light! Your powers cannot be compromised by mating with a demon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our love is pure! My heart is pure. My power does not come from purity of body, but purity of mind and soul. I did not return from my home to be kept from the man I love and want to marry! If I did or do end up losing my powers, so be it! But you will move!” she said as her power flared as if proving a point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk bowed and shook from fear of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly ran and dissolved the wards on the huts and the trees and was able to immediately pick up Inuyasha’s signature aura. She dashed quickly to find him, praying to any God that would listen that he was alright and didn’t hate himself for what occurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found him not far from the village--likely he had been waiting for her to wake up. He didn’t move towards her. He just sat there. Brokenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped her bow and embraced him from behind. He still didn’t move an inch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inu--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing to apologize for,” she said nuzzling against his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--I marked you… Without your permission or consent… I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Inuyasha, I would have stopped you if I truly didn’t want it. Please--don’t listen to the villagers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! Believe me! I know you were courting me and taking things slow--but please, I need you to believe that. I wanted this, Yash. I came back to be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” he trembled beneath her and his eyes were completely covered by his bangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Inuyasha. Please,” she begged him to speak to her. Look at her. Anything!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why are you staying with me? How can you be so loyal to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You earned my loyalty, Inuyasha. How can you even ask that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… not a monster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She released him abruptly and swung herself around to cup his cheeks and made him look her in the eyes. She saw the smallest trace of tears that had welled up in his eyes. “You are not a monster, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> are for what they did to you--for how they made you feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, your powers--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--Are intact. They are from my pure soul and mind, not my body,” she said as she blushed seating herself on his lap. He finally looked into her eyes and his hands hesitantly went to her hips. She sucked in her breath from the sensation and remembered how oddly warm and flustered she was when she had awoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel it too--the pull,” he explained. He looked like he was holding back from something. But they had made it that far, she wasn’t about to let him be fearful. She knew she needed to prove her fierce loyalty to him--her undying love. She inched her way closer for their mouths to meet, waiting for him to push her away. He had inadvertently told her she was his mate--not once, but twice. She knew where their conversation had been headed earlier that afternoon and knew he was going to ask her something about their relationship. He likely hadn’t meant to get this far, but she didn’t care. The only care she had was a swimmingly drunken haze that filled her body and it called out for Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him lightly at first, seeking permission, granting forgiveness for what took place while his demonic half ran loose, proving her choice had already been made and there was no going back. Once she felt him kiss her back, the slight bit of pressure, she sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome,” he said in their broken kisses--the heat and need rising between them. She was sure the mating mark had only intensified her feelings and needs but she didn’t want to fight it. She never felt so at home or at peace than in his lap, their lips brushing against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The original soft and tentative kiss transformed into heated confident stokes of their lips. She grew bold enough to swipe her tongue into his mouth, earning a muffled groan that made her smirk inwardly. She brushed her tongue against his fangs and made herself shiver. Imagining those canines caressing and nipping across her body only brought her further desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shocked her when he shifted her so that she was lying down on the ground and he was hovering over her. Pulling away, he smiled down at her. She was panting and he was barely out of breath. Jerk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go slow--I know the mark is driving this somewhat--I’m not doubting you wanted this. But we can go slow,” Inuyasha said as he kissed her cheek slowly trailing down her jaw to her neck. Yeah. Like she wanted to slow down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t stop,” she whispered. She honestly didn’t care if she begged at that point. She needed him. Mind, body, soul. All of him. Sure, it had been his demon half that marked her, but it was his true combined self who had been lovingly patient and pursued her the demon and human way. The flowers, the meat, the roof over head--she considered herself fully courted and if they had finished their conversation, him asking for her hand, she would have likely jumped his bones then!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing him chuckle, she helped him as they removed their clothing in haste. While some would say it was rushed, no one knew the burning desire that she felt for him after all those years beneath the surface. She was ready--far more than ready for him. His body. His heart. Everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted her briefly to have her lay upon his haori, and then smoothed the hair from her face. “It’s not too late if you want to slow down--I’ve waited centuries for this. I can wait longer,” he admitted as he tenderly kissed her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I've waited centuries,” she giggled, reaching up to caress his cheek and his ears. “I want this. I want us. If you’re not--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck Kagome, I’m ready,” he said as he dropped his hips for her to feel exactly how ready he was. She tried to stifle a moan, but failed. Gods did she want to taste that. “I just know humans typically… well… marry first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be the wife and mate of a half-demon. I guess I’m a marked mate now for a demon--” she said as she slid her hands down his body, growing confident as she felt him twitch beneath her ministrations. “It only seems right we finish the demon way first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Al-alright,” he agreed as she stroked his hardened length with her delicate little hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bent his head and relocked their lips; passion flowed through them. Unspoken words of love, trust, loyalty, and lust passed through the heated dance of their tongues, the gentle caresses against their bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome didn’t want to ask about his history--she honestly didn’t want to know and even then, it wasn’t her business. It was in the past. He obviously knew hers. Stupid dog noses. But, he seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing so she couldn’t complain. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn’t. She refused to ruin this hot and sensual moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped and cried out when his hands started to tease and touch her more intimate area. His head dipped down and laved her shoulder, across her mark making her keen and writhe beneath him. His fangs nibbled and his lips sucked on her breasts while he continued his tender touch around her core. She honestly thought she would die. Every touch, growl, press of his body against hers had her melting further and further. She swore she needed him like air. She had to drink him like water. He was everything and more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body shifted and he moved further down hers, licking, biting, suckling a path to where the tension was the highest. Swallowing back her embarrassment, she spread her legs open to allow him to rest between them. She gently stroked his ears, for comfort, but also because she loved the feel of them between her fingers. She hadn’t expected a rumble to emerge and when his mouth engulfed her core, her hips jolted up of their own accord and his name fell brokenly from her lips. Thankfully, he used one of his arms to keep her body from flailing out of control as he continued his prowess to bring her to orgasm. His tongue was not only talented in her mouth, but it hit, stroked, fondled, and pushed every nerve that made her beg for more. When his fangs grazed her sensitive nub, she swore and wailed uncontrollably, begging, demanding more. Finally as his lips locked on her overly stimulated clit, she came with a crashing force. She wasn’t sure what sounds actually came flowing out of her, but she was fairly positive it was some form of his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had chuckled and slowly crawled his body back over hers. His cocky smirk made her scoff and he laughed more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even want to know how you’re so good at that,” she muttered aloud in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you just bring it out of me,” he said as he caught her turned chin and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flushed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “You mean… you’ve never…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, who would ever want a half-breed? I was too scared to try anything on my human nights not only because I’d have no way of knowing what the fuck I was doing, but because my secret would be exposed. Fuck, even then, I’m not that kind of man anyway. I could only hope my mother raised me better than what you’re insinuating,” he scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t--I mean--I’m sorry! I hadn’t meant to say anything,” she trembled fearing she ruined their moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft, I’m made of tougher stuff. If anything, you’re just reaffirming my demonic instincts are something I should keep close to the surface since they know exactly what they are doing,” he punctuated with a nip at her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, yes,” she sighed as he moved his lips down her neck once again and laved her mark. She whined and began to pant, the fire that was barely doused had begun reigniting full force, demanding he give her more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure, Kagome? Once we mate, there’s no going back,” he asked as he lined himself up with her entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came back to be with you… Forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips slammed into hers as he pushed himself to be sheathed inside of her tight walls. She cringed and whimpered at the intrusion but tried to stay focused on his unyielding kisses he laid upon her to distract her from the intrusion. She never felt more complete than she did right then; wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, sharing intimate kisses and touches, him buried deep inside her, she was beyond happy. She finally was whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and then pushed back forward slowly, as if testing to see if she was still in pain. She wrapped her legs around his hips and shifted her arms to grasp his biceps moaning in time with his thrusts. Clearly, he got the recognition he needed as his plunges grew deeper, harder, and best of all, faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her hips moving on their own as she tried to meet him beat for beat. Wetter than she ever thought she could be, she should have been embarrassed, but if anything, she was just that much more aroused. Feeling the rising tension as her coil in her belly began to tighten again, she cried out an unintelligible cry. She hoped maybe he would understand what she needed as she arched her back trying to angle herself to try and figure out what she was missing. She ached for that release again. He must’ve figured out her desperation as he leaned over and took a taunt nipple to his mouth and readjusted his hands so one still clutched hard onto her hips while the other went made its way to where they were joined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crying out when the sensations were too much, she felt herself crack and break. Her walls clenched tightly around his hardened cock as she orgasmed--the most powerful one she ever had in her life. Over her, she felt him stiffen as he roared out his own completion. She felt him fill her with his seed and it dawned on her that they likely should have thought this act through a little more than they originally had.... But it was alright. She trusted him and even if she found herself pregnant with his child, she would remain loyal to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he would always be loyal to her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3--Confession</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It is the only way,” Kikyo said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… what about…” Kagome said as she looked back towards the barrier to see her friends standing outside of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, he will be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome exhaled shakily. The elder priestess had summoned her to talk but had decided that she was the only one who needed to hear the conversation. Kikyo’s body was gravely damaged from the miasma Naraku had impaled her with. Even after Kagome tried to heal her, it was to no avail—her body was still failing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kikyo had called to her for help—well—more like a request that she didn’t want anyone else to hear. That should have been a red flag in and of itself. Kagome reluctantly accepted the invitation, even to Inuyasha’s original discomfort. But she knew that if Kikyo wanted to speak with her, even with their friends outside the barrier, it must’ve been serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she hadn’t expected was Kikyo’s request—to return to the other side of the well until she could vanquish Naraku and then she could return to purify the jewel. She said her soul was restless and refused to leave her body but her body was breaking down. Kikyo’s theory was if Kagome returned home, her soul would fight less and her body would be resilient, rather than succeed to its reincarnation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s main concern was Inuyasha. How would he cope with everything? She swore to stay by his side and had kept that promise. But would she break it so he could keep his? His promise to protect Kikyo? She sighed realizing it was more likely for her to break her promise rather than him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterall, he loved Kikyo. Not her. Her love for the half-demon was one-sided. She knew he heard her at Kaguya’s castle. They had shared a kiss. It was chaste, short, but enough to draw him out of his full demon state. She also figured he heard her scream it to Naraku’s creepy infant and Kagura before she passed out… Neither time was ever addressed in conversation so she never brought it up. She would prefer to act like she didn’t put her heart out there on the line to just be stomped on. To be fair, he hadn’t stomped on it, if anything he just walked past it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome,” Kikyo said as she stood uneasily. Kagome rushed over to her to steady her. The older miko granted her a soft smile of gratitude and then waved her off. “It is ultimately your decision; but we are short on time for you to decide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you… Will you travel with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll protect them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the jewel is sacrificed in battle, you may want to say your goodbyes now if you get trapped beyond the well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome nodded solemnly. As much as she wanted to be there, by her friends’ sides fighting Naraku, helping them exact their revenge and end his evil tirade, Kikyo deserved vengeance more. It honestly wasn’t her fight and her incarnation was the true guardian of the jewel—not her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, Kagome. I wish there was a way for us to both coexist…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Kagome hummed, trying to hold back her tears. Kikyo and her had made amends as best as they could. The issues they hadn’t been able to resolve revolved  around one hanyou and a shared soul. But they were at least cooperative and civil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kikyo lowered the barrier and their friends stepped forward in haste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome?” Sango called her friend. Kagome turned and smiled the best fake smile she could. Sango didn’t trust Kikyo and judging from her friend’s sadness, she had every right not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright. Kikyo and I were just talking strategies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behind a barrier?” Miroku questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was decided, Kikyo?” Inuyasha asked softly. Kagome had thought previously her heart couldn’t break any further—but she was dead wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kikyo turned to Kagome, as if prompting her to let everyone know the decision she had come to. It made Kagome feel even sicker. Even smaller. “We, uh, decided that…” she couldn’t finish. It was like her throat closed up and no sound could come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome will return to her era. My body and soul will recover without the strain her presence has upon it. Once it is repaired and I am strong enough to fight Naraku, she can return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes fell upon Kagome, or she assumed they did. She honestly found her feet more appealing than anything else. Biting her lip, she took strides to get her backpack and then shot Sango a desperate look for escape to which she nodded sadly. Kagome mouthed a silent thank you to her. She hoped they would see each other again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kirara,” Kagome said softly, beckoning the large demon cat forward. She hopped on her back and patted her to take off. She couldn’t bring herself to say goodbye. The tears in her eyes pooled heavily and her throat still hadn’t loosened. She was a coward. But she had to help Inuyasha keep his promise even if it made him hate her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait—” Miroku called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave us, Kagome!” Shippo cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sango crossed her arms and turned away from Kikyo and Inuyasha. She began walking away from the group to try and control her emotions. She wanted to scream at Inuyasha! She wanted to slap Kikyo! Gah!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miroku stepped to her side and placed his hand on her trembling shoulder, “We will make our way back to the village. Regroup with Kirara. We will leave you to your… devices.” Miroku nudged Sango to move forward as his anger and disappointment also rolled off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shippo glared at Inuyasha and ran to catch up to Miroku and Sango as he cried. The fact he hadn’t even spoken to Inuyasha told him how hurt the little guy was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kikyo…” Inuyasha said; he was unable to ask the question he knew he needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, it is the only way we will be able to defeat Naraku. Without the separation of time, my soul will continue to break down this body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kikyo, I--...” he didn’t know how to tell her. Would he be betraying her saying he wanted Kagome at his side? How could he even tell Kikyo that? It would be basically condemning her to death. Could he even admit that out loud? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, you seem upset by this decision. Is this… not what you wanted? Do you wish for my death?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no. That’s not--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you hesitant? Why are you questioning the plan? Naraku had deceived us into betraying one another. It is our destiny to destroy him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kikyo--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha; why do you hesitate?” Kikyo kept her stoic face and voice even as she spoke to the half demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--I can’t travel with you.” Kikyo tilted her head at his admission but remained silent to hear more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kikyo, I thought, well, I thought you knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I know?” Kikyo prompted. Inuyasha looked into her eyes finally and saw she was pressing him. Testing him. Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--” he swallowed nervously. “I need Kagome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I not enough for you, Inuyasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha looked uncomfortable and started to frown looking at the undead priestess. She was pushing him to admit things he hadn’t told anyone. Things that he only wanted to say to the one girl who mattered. To the girl who took off running rather than saying goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kikyo, our time was cut short. But--” Kikyo finally placed her hand over his mouth and smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, I know. Just tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? What are you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to know that you will be loyal and protect that girl with all your heart. That you won’t make the same mistake twice. That the trust you put in her is unbreakable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, Kikyo. I’m sorry that we--well--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I know our time was short, it was meant to be that way. I now know things I didn’t when I was alive. I must apologize to you for holding you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know your promise to me was holding you from being with my reincarnation… I am giving you an out, as long as you say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that girl more important to you than I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her and while he was petrified to admit his deep feelings he harbored for Kagome, Kikyo bluntly had spelled it out for him. She knew. She knew she was dying. She knew he needed Kagome. She knew he loved Kagome. Kikyo wanted him to choose Kagome fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome never asked him to pick. She wanted him to honor the promise he made to Kikyo and she vowed she would stay by his side. That’s all Kagome ever wanted was to be in his company even if it hurt her. He wanted to tell her for so long how he felt, but couldn’t--not with a promise to protect another woman. Not with a war going on with a malicious dark half demon who wanted nothing but to kill them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” he breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you protect her with your life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not even a question, Kikyo. I already do,” he said more confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” she hummed satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this Kikyo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My time is short, Inuyasha. Whether Kagome is here, or there, my body is going to give out. But before that happened I needed to know you were sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I would pick her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Above all else,” Kikyo smiled softly. “I would hurry if I were you. The longer you take, the harder it will be to convince her to stay, Inuyasha.” Kikyo turned away and began to walk back into the forest with her soul collectors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha smiled at the undead priestess. She freed him of his vow. He’d broken it too many times to count already racing after Kagome. Kikyo was dead and he knew that. He just wanted her to find peace. He had been in love with Kagome before he even realized it. Her friendship had grown so important to him that when she was gone, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t alive without the young girl from the future by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had made a declaration with himself when everything was all said and done, Kikyo still alive or not, he would finally confess his feelings to her. He would let Kagome decide where she wanted to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking off in a fast sprint, he prayed he could beat Kirara to the well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirara had landed by the well just as Kagome had finally pulled herself together out of her stupor. To be fair, she had left without saying goodbye. Just a shake of her head. How could she possibly say goodbye to any of them? Sango was like her sister. They didn’t even need words to be able to communicate. Miroku was like an elder brother. He was wise, offered good advice, and genuinely cared for her well being. Shippo… he was her adopted child. And she was abandoning him. Some mother she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was… Inuyasha. No words could ever describe her sorrow and pain having to leave him. He was her best friend. While he would never admit it, he needed her. All his actions showed her that. But he also needed her to leave so he could honor a vow he made to Kikyo. It was better to hate her than have him hate himself more… or hate her because it would mean the woman he loved would die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For her, the solution was simple. She would be that scapegoat for Inuyasha. Anything he needed, she would give him. She loved him. Ultimately, she knew it would end in heartbreak. But it was okay, because he would be happy. What more could she want aside from that? Eventually he’d forgive her, because he would have Kikyo. Eventually he’d forget her and move on...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell to her knees by the well and sobbed. She had to remind herself this was for him, not her. She was protecting him. That was all that ever mattered. Him. She was nearly sixteen. She would move on...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirara nudged her shoulder and Kagome let out a half-sob, half-laughed and turned to pet her friend, “I’m okay. Please, take care of everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirara roared as Kagome stood and sent her off. She wanted to be alone if only for a moment by the well. Where everything began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she turned back to look down the dark abyss, she felt arms wrap around her. She screamed briefly before she realized who had her. Shocked, she swung around to face Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” she yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!” he snarled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M LEAVING TO PROTECT YOU, STUPID!” she confessed as tears still rolled down her face uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s MY job to protect YOU!” he growled, gripping her arms tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Your promise was to protect Kikyo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do that without you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You swore you would stay by my side!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do that if it makes you break your own promise!!” she argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t keep that promise anymore Kagome…” he said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?! I’m leaving! I’m making the choice easy on you! I never wanted you to choose so I chose for you,” she trembled and lowered her head but refused to let it rest on his chest. He was already breaking down her walls--she was supposed to have jumped in the well and have left by then. But no--he had to come and try and placate her. She couldn’t allow him to sacrifice his happiness to just appease her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you chose wrong, idiot,” he chastised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did I choose wrong?? I--” she was cut off from the press of his lips against hers. Her face had been forced away from the ground and she had seen the very angry and swirling crimson golden eyes of her best friend before he smashed his lips to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This kiss was not what she expected. It was hard, crushing, furious, demanding and Gods did it make her want to come undone. But she knew she had to stay strong for him. He would regret this decision. Ultimately it would be her to blame for Kikyo’s death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inu--” she said, trying to put distance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you, please,” he said brokenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you. Here. By my side. Please, I--I can’t lose you Kagome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about Kikyo?? Inuyasha if I stay she’ll--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to pass on anyway, Kagome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words should have made her feel better but if anything it just broke her heart further. Even if Inuyasha was picking her then, she was just a backup plan. A replacement for the real thing. She struggled to get out of his grasp but he refused to allow it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go! I know I promised to be with you but I won’t be her! I’m me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you aren’t Kikyo, Kagome! I’ve known that since we started traveling together! Do you think I’m stupid?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes realizing what poor timing this all was. It honestly wasn’t fair for him to assume she would have been jumping for joy or any of that. He knew why she was reacting the way she was and, damnit, it was his fucking fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, what can I say or do to prove to you that you were my choice? I just confessed I needed you,” he begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you…” she looked down and away from him again, still trying to pull from his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Kagome. I told Kikyo I couldn’t be with her--that I needed to be with you. She knew her body was failing. She wanted our bond to be strong enough to face anything. She… she wanted me to confess to her. To know that I’d protect you with my life, that you were the one I wanted to be with. Kagome, please, I--I can’t lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wait until now…” was all she could say. She halted in her struggles. She hated she was weak, but her heart had begun to beat heavily as he confessed his feelings for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to wait until after Naraku was destroyed. Until my promise to protect Kikyo was fulfilled. But I can’t let you go. Don’t leave me,” he said as he sank down to his knees clutching her waist to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowered herself slowly, kneeling in his arms back into his embrace and took his face in her hands, “Do you mean that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot… of course I do,” he said blushing as he averted his eyes from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… I can stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you want,” he confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever?” she asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never tell you to leave,” he added, crushing his lips back down to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always liked the idea where Inuyasha knows he loves Kagome but also knows how unfair it'd be to be with her but also need to protect Kikyo and where Kikyo releases Inuyasha to be with Kagome.</p><p>Not a typical thing I'd write but--hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonus Day 3--Confessions</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you.”</p><p>She was speechless. She hadn’t expected to hear those three words from him. Ever. His actions were what proved to her time and time again how much he cared about her. The words were never required. He always ended up tripping over them, insulting her or himself in some way that always seemed to start a fight between them.</p><p>When he found her in the darkness when the jewel took her, she knew. It wasn’t like she hadn’t known before then, but the kiss they shared spoke words they could never possibly say to one another. It was a loudest confession he could have ever made to her.</p><p>Looking back, she should have known—how she had been so blind, she’d never know. Maybe it was because she was fifteen. Maybe it had been because he was more abrasive, and she hadn’t completely understood him. But somehow, even in spite of all that, she fell so deeply in love with him she had to return to the past.</p><p>Maybe it was the first night of the new moon she realized she had feelings for him. She buried them after their encounter with Urasue thinking she was heavily intruding on something between Inuyasha and Kikyo. She didn’t want to be Kikyo’s replacement. Even knowing that, she couldn’t help but fall further and further in love with him. His protectiveness, his fierceness, his loyalty, everything about him from his doggy ears to his brash attitude drew her to him.</p><p>He opened up to her—in ways no one else had been able to get him to share. He was truly himself with her. She had thought that he was in love Kikyo but when she noticed how different he acted with her and her incarnation she realized that their love had been nothing in comparison to what he felt for her… Kagome. He even made sure she knew that she wasn’t just a copy, that he only saw her for her.</p><p>She confessed to herself her feelings under the Sacred Tree when she had caught Inuyasha promise to protect Kikyo. Even though she thought then, he hadn’t had enough room in his heart for her, but she had enough room in her heart for him.</p><p>She admitted her feelings aloud for him when he was transforming into a full demon in Kaguya’s castle. They shared a kiss and confirmed their feelings… but nothing more. It was a taboo topic.</p><p>She yelled her feelings again to Kagura and the infant to which he overheard. Yet again, it was never addressed.</p><p>Once thing was for certain after that; she loved him unconditionally. While he never professed how he felt, she knew her feelings were somewhat reciprocated even if it was just a friendly love. But then he told her she would protect her with his life and bent to kiss her… only for her dumb brother to interrupt them.</p><p>Then Naraku was defeated, the jewel was purified, and the well closed.</p><p>It had been three years since she had last seen him. Touched him. Had been able to speak with him.</p><p>He pulled her from the well and they spent the day together with their friends. When dusk finally hit, she pulled him away, back to the Sacred Tree—where they first met. She began kissing him and before they knew it, he was cradling her naked body to his. They touched and explored each other, making up for the time they had lost. Finally, as they joined, mated, married for all intents and purposes, he confessed to her. The three words that made her heart stop from pure joy.</p><p>He stared into her eyes; the beautiful golden glow of his eyes shown through the dark as their bodies were intertwined together in the most intimate way. They were searching for something—recognition perhaps? Confirmation? Reciprocation? His words were spoken, hanging between the little space their bodies weren’t touching.</p><p>“I love you too, Inuyasha,” she sighed as she kissed his battered and abused lips, arms still encompassed around his shoulders, trying to pull her even closer if that was even possible. She felt him shift, dragging himself closer to her, filling her completely of him, bringing a moan of desperation for more from her lips.</p><p>The rest of the night he whispered confessions of adoration, passion, and love. The language came through his body that brought her pleasures she never knew, and words she never thought he’d say.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's short and similar to acceptance but--I do like how it came out :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Give it to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 4--Desire</p><p>Basically all smut. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What was wrong with her??? She couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be touching Inuyasha. It had gotten to the point of embarrassment for her. She thought at that point she would wear a permanent blush on her face. Her… </span>
  <em>
    <span>desires </span>
  </em>
  <span>were getting the better of her. PDA was non-existent in the feudal era, hell, even in the future holding hands marked territory. Hugs were as intimate as people usually got in Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here she was… making out with her husband after having to drag him off to crash her lips to his behind Sango and Miroku’s hut. She had to have him. It wasn’t even a choice. Her blood literally called to him. Her body demanded him. Desire probably wasn’t even the right word to describe it. Lust? Need?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, she </span>
  <b>had</b>
  <span> to have him. Night, day, mid-afternoon, morning, all she wanted was to… fuck. She didn’t use that kind of language at all, but that’s all she could think of to describe their heated encounters. It wasn’t that they hadn’t made love or that she thought sex was crude—but the way they engaged in those activities could only be described as ‘fucking’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a half demon. A strong, sexy, dominant male. The way he would crash over her body, the way he sucked her taut nipples, the way his hands slithered and caressed her figure, his tongue diving down and swirling around her sensitive nub and Gods she couldn’t even get started on the way his cock would drive into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inu-Yasha—ughh,” she panted heatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we go home?” That jerk was smirking. He thought the whole thing was funny. IF she could withstand him, he would be punished… but anything she liked it when he spanked her when he had her on all fours. She deserved the punishment! Gods! What had he done to her?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s—not funny,” she gasped as his fingers had latched onto her nipples through her kimono. “Oh, please don’t stop,” she begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Begged. She. Kagome. Begged for him. And she thought he was supposed to be the dog in the relationship. Not to say that was derogatory—no—not at all. Because when they did things the inu way—Gods—sometimes that was her favorite way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I thought this was funny?” Arrogant, prick, jackass, ass—she moaned louder as one of his talented hands made its way through her hakama and into her wet folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yashhhhhh,” she whined. She was trying to be quiet but was failing. Supremely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go home yet? Or would you prefer if I took you right here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll hear us,” she whispered heatedly mortified at the thought of them being caught… Mortified that it absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>turned her on</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the thought of someone catching them being intimate—and even more embarrassed that Inuyasha was well aware those thoughts had made her more aroused when his sexy fangs poked out of his mouth. Prick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smells like you’d enjoy that—do you like making sure everyone knows you’re mine, Ka-Go-Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inu—” she started to scold before her treacherous hands reached out to undo his obi. She inwardly swore at herself. Stupid desires. Stupid, sexy, God-like body, cocky, arrogant half demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. The jerk actually laughed. If she wasn’t so hot and bothered, she’d ‘sit’ him. OR maybe find the laugh endearing and cute. It was a side of Inuyasha no one had really seen aside from her. Actually, if anyone else saw this side of Inuyasha, the hot-heavy-panting-brought-down-by-his-own-needs-wants-desires-for-her-by-her, she’d probably have to kill them. The jealousy for this man’s body let alone touch was unreal. She saw why he was so crazed about Koga even brushing his hand against her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This internal struggle had been going on for weeks—since she returned to his era and they had mated. They had ultimately decided to wait until they were married, just in case she lost her spiritual powers and for Inuyasha’s sanity. He didn’t want the villagers to blame him for ‘tarnishing’ their priestess. Kagome did make sure they all knew that she did not return to just be their priestess though; she returned to become his wife and mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her powers did not fade, if anything they grew more powerful. As did his demonic aura. They trained together to control their higher energies—which was often interrupted with their need to ‘strengthen the mate bond’ as Inuyasha put it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had grown cocky, self-assured, and best of all carefree. The latter being the most annoying because he didn’t care how much he touched her in public. Getting her all rattled and flustered almost seemed like a game to him. She assumed it had to be some demonic instinct of ‘marking one’s territory’. What she hadn’t thought was the same desire would pour through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day a group of travelers came into the village. A young woman caught eye of her husband and approached him. Her husband. Her mate. She’d never been that jealous or angry in her life. That was including when he would run off to see Kikyo. He had looked stunned and confused when the woman spoke to him in such a manner but before he could completely shake her off, Kagome did the unthinkable. Thinking about it still embarrassed her; she pulled his arm and yanked his head down to her level and kissed him. Hard. Not just a chaste kiss either. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noooooooooooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and made love to it. Made him groan, whimper, and pant until finally when she pulled away to stare in the eyes of the other woman, the poor thing looked… stunned. Kagome immediately took off blushing asking Kaede to take over as she had no idea what had come over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha followed her into the woods hell-bent on finishing what she started. He took her roughly, as if he had a point to prove that she was the only one who made him feel that way. The way he comforted her, the way he pressed into her, holding her, cradling her, thrusting and plunging into her over and over made her body oddly relax while her coil grew tight. He made her mind foggy like a drug. All she could think of was him as he devoured her entire being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she finally undid his obi and her hakama had somehow fallen open and her panties were pushed down, he knelt before her. Grabbing her leg and throwing it over his shoulder, his tongue sought out her core and gave her a hard lick. She grasped his head, careful not to grab his ears and tried to pull him further in her. The ache of not having him inside her was killing her. The blush she wore was no longer of embarrassment but of frustration. She needed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Inuyasha,” she moaned, daring to plead with the man kneeling before her to soothe her rampant desires to be filled with him. He rumbled his approval as she felt his fingers press at her opening and slowly glide into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t stifle the gasp or cry even if she had wanted to—he did things to her she had never thought were possible. The purr he exuded, his fingers teasing her walls, filling her, his tongue and lips prodding her was too much. Her head swung and banged against the hut as she tried to take control of the situation—of where she needed his attentions to find her release. If he had not been holding her up, she surely would have fallen. Her hips were trying to grind against his mouth and after what felt like an eternity, he finally moved to her nub and brushed his fangs against it before taking it in his mouth. He latched on and sucked. Hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her leg she was still standing on fully give out as her walls clenched around his inserted fingers tightly and wildly. Her voice was not her own as she cried out his name as she felt the warm liquid that his mouth didn’t catch seep down her leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood quickly and held her weak body to his as he took her lips with his own. She never thought tasting herself would be as exciting and erotic as it was. Honestly, she never imagined half the things they did together. It was like taboo when she was locked in her era—she never wanted to imagine the impossible. She couldn’t allow her heart to break further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue ran up her cheek and his whimper caught her attention. She stared into the golden eyes of worry and concern. Touching her face, she hadn’t realized she had started crying. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and lifted her jelly-legs to wrap around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, I was just… I’m just so happy to be here,” she confessed before pressing her lips to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am too, you know,” he admitted as he rested his forehead against her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Yash,” she said breathlessly as he filled her with his hardened length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not nearly as much as I love you,” he groaned as he began thrusting into her, showing her exactly how much he desired her in return.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>May add another bonus tonight for Lemon's late Bday present :)</p><p>And also... I mean, who wouldn't not want to be touching Inu? <br/>#iknowiwouldbe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tell me Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 5- Instincts</p><p>Rated T (Adult-themed things are mentioned, but not acted upon)</p><p>AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had no idea how much time had actually passed since he was almost killed by his mother’s people. Something happened to him that day. Something dreadful and terrible. In his transformation, he killed all the villagers. He slaughtered them without regret or remorse. He killed aimlessly until his brother finally found him and knocked sense into him. He wasn’t even sure how long had had been in such a mindless killing state. He wasn’t taken down in the best way, but not the worst either. He could have been killed. Honestly, he didn’t care one way or the other at that point. He knew he really disappointed his mother—the only woman who would ever love him for the monster that he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trapped in his brother’s prison after that; he wasn’t even sure how long he’d been there before he re-woke in his heightened awareness state. Each time Sesshomaru got close, he felt his control slipping, sounds rolling out of his throat from his chest—purely instinctual things he had no understanding of—no control of. He couldn’t control himself; even when he was alone, that underlying feeling of control was so far out of reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother’s people treated him like a freak, an outcast, a nothing. They were right. Beyond right. His mother, Kami rest her soul, had been wrong about him. Even though Sesshomaru hadn’t been a part of his life until he found him killing anything and everything that moved, even he didn’t deserve the attacks and snarls that were pointed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had met Sesshomaru maybe twice while his mother was alive. He was silent, stoic towards them. His mother was nothing but kind to him, offering him lodging, food, care. Sesshomaru always passed on the offer and insulted her blood. It pissed Inuyasha off but she always settled him down—she knew Sesshomaru didn’t care for humans. She knew deep down he resented her for their father leaving his own mother, InuKimi. She never faulted him for his anger or coldness and warned Inuyasha to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, why does he bother to come around?” Inuyasha asked one day while they sat in the palace garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While he says he does not care about us, he does. I believe he wishes to honor your father and protect his pack,” Izayoi said as she brushed through his hair gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His father was everything to him; he wants to follow in his footsteps as Lord of the West.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But mother—I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will when you’re older, my love. You will learn what pack is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to have been at least hundreds of years since that conversation he shared with his mother. Sesshomaru had aged in the time since he found Inuyasha. Not in the, he’s old and wrinkly, just older, like a mature full-grown demon. Inuyasha hadn’t actually seen himself in a mirror in ages—but he knew he was past his lanky awkward stage. He’d finally stopped trying to escape; the only time he fought to try to be released was when his brother would show up. Something about seeing him made him angry, defensive. He still had no idea what his mother meant by pack or why the bastard even gave a damn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he had only met Sesshomaru twice, while his mother said to trust his brother—he didn’t. He couldn’t. Not after he let his mother die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter if he tried to speak to him with words or in inuyoukai. He didn’t understand how he knew what the fuck he was saying, but he was able to reply. It didn’t matter that he seemed like he was trying to help him. Bottom line came out to he literally couldn’t trust him. Something deep inside forbade it. The voice demanded he attack. Snarl. Defend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recently the ass had the stupid toad start bringing in women to bring him food. Deep down he swore the bastard was trying to poison him. While he felt like it would be illogical in one part of his mind, the baser more powerful part wouldn’t eat for days to be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the women started showing up, they would sit before him. Some looked nervous, some looked bored. They were demon, half, even humans. Never the same one twice. He wasn’t sure what Sesshomaru was planning but whatever it was, it was pissing him off more and more to where his bindings were beginning to crack under his demonic aura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed to himself when at night he finally tore them off and ran. Running as fast as he could, flying through the night sky. He knew he should have killed Sesshomaru but his desire and need to be free of that stiff’s castle was far greater. Hearing a loud roar in the distance, Inuyasha laughed menacingly as he knew he would likely get his hands dirty again and his instincts couldn’t wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After running for a couple of moon cycles, he finally felt a pull from a village. Something he couldn’t explain—something or someone was calling him. The call stopped short inside the forest. It just became a solid humming—it was so familiar. For the first time in however long he had been alive since his mother had died, he felt calm. The fire that had burned furiously finally seemed to simmer. It was like he wasn’t under someone’s else control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped running through the trees and finally looked down to where he could finally see where the melodic tune was coming from—a girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was young. Dressed in miko garbs. Wavy dark hair. Bright sapphire eyes. A soft complexion and looked overall peaceful. The song she hummed made his chest rumble with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you can join me if you want,” her cheery voice called. The sounds emerging from his chest stopped and he froze. He glared and started to growl—she was a priestess. Priestesses were a danger to someone like him—she would purify him and not think twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped down on top of her body, trapping her beneath him, snarling in her face but she didn’t move to her bow or arrows. She stayed still and gazed upon him in wonder. There wasn’t a trace of fear or anger in her scent at all… it was almost like—what the fuck—arousal? It made him stiff hard but his instincts were still warring between fucking the helpless bitch into submission or killing her on the spot because she was going to kill them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy now, I’m not gonna hurt you,” she soothed. He blinked not once but twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes… they’re golden now?” she asked softly. He pulled back off of her, suddenly able to think actual coherent thoughts racing through his brain but only continued to growl at the young woman. She sat up slowly still smiling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” she said reaching into her sleeve and pulling out a piece of dried meat. He snapped his teeth and roared trying to scare her off. How dare she try to poison him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome!!!!” he heard another young demon yell. A fox by the smell of it. A male. Lunch…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shippo, stay where you are,” she raised her hand back to where the kit had landed behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I need to protect you! He’s locked in a demon state! His instincts are controlling him! You’re a priestess! You’ll be killed!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh, there’s nothing to protect me from. He’s ok. He’s just scared. He wants to make sure I’m trustworthy, right?” her blue eyes sparkled and her smile radiated true beauty… Wow. He felt his heart hammering in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sister!!!” he heard another out of breath female approaching quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl named Kagome turned her head and then looked to him panicked, “Go! You have to go now!!” She threw the food to land by him and stood shooing the young kit away as well as she grabbed her bow, arrows, and basket running towards the other girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped into a tree and saw the young fox in another near him and watched as the priestess ran towards the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kikyo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome! Are you alright?! I could sense a dark aura! Where is it?!” the other paler woman spoke hastily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Kikyo he uhhhhh… ran! I was able to scare him off,” she pacified. Inuyasha could smell the hefty lie rolling off her body along with her heavy anxiety. Why was she nervous?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome…” the woman named Kikyo warned. It made his inner beast snarl at the thought that she would dare threatened his woman. Wait—what? His? His woman? Where the fuck did that come from? He knew he had gone crazy but maybe being held captive by Sesshomaru made his mind go even further off the deep end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Kikyo! I promise! Everything is fine! The villagers aren’t in danger—I’m not in danger—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are too trusting Kagome… It will be your downfall one day. Please, from now on, don’t wander off without speaking to me. I need to protect you from yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman, Kagome, was now stewing but nodded and followed her sister back to the village… What the fuck. What a weird woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fox kit hissed at him catching his attention. Inuyasha turned to face him again and saw the kit glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t hurt her. She’s the only kind human in that village. She’s all I have,” he pleaded. “I don’t want to challenge you; I know I’d lose. But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t hurt her,” Inuyasha admitted causing the fox tyke to jump at his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can talk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can talk…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant as in your demon state. I can smell your instincts roaring out of control. Even Kagome’s sister could sense your animosity. Why did you spare Kagome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… something told me that I shouldn’t hurt her.” The young fox stared at him as if trying to learn more from him. Shippo jumped over to his branch and earned a snarl but Shippo remained still, like Kagome had done until Inuyasha’s instincts settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Shippo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… Inuyasha??” the young boy gaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just not what, well, I thought you’d be. You’re more in control now. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t tell ya even if I wanted to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she your mate??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Damn you’re dumb for an older demon. The one your instincts draw you to! The one that calms your blood!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“… Mind your business runt.” All he could equate his change in demeanor to was that woman. Kagome. She settled the inner beast within him. Calmed his boiling demonic blood. All he knew was, he had to see her again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome had grown up an outcast amongst her people. Twin to the high priestess Kikyo, she just couldn’t stack up to her sister. The villagers knew it too. They compared them since birth and while Kikyo grew up to be refined, beautiful, a perfect example of a priestess, Kagome was… cute. At best. She tried her hardest but she honestly couldn’t live up to the priestess calling she had been given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kikyo was powerful. She held her duty close to her heart and protected the village. She worked night and day for the town. Since they were kids, Kikyo was colder, but she was kind. Giving. Studious. Serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome was joyful, energetic, caring, but above all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>accepting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had saved demons from the traps the villagers set and helped them escape. She wanted them all to live in peace. But she was foolish, at least in the eyes of her people. Who accepted demons? Who helped them over her own people? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The villagers started speaking ill of her to Kikyo and the headman. They wanted her banished. She was a danger to the village if she stayed. They said she lured demons with her crazy ideas that everyone should be treated equally, that her saving them only made them want to come back and start eating their children because they were given a second chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed at the idea! The kitsune she saved, Shippo, only lingered in the forest and traveled with her as she gathered herbs. If anything, he drove away unwanted demons with his presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, she was on her way to meet with him when she overheard the whispers and scowls. She kept her head down and almost thought maybe she should just pack her bag and leave. It was enough she was unwanted, but the idea that Kikyo had to keep defending her and her reputation was starting to wear on her. Kikyo didn’t understand Kagome’s logic or thinking but never cast doubt upon her. She just refused to train her—she left Kagome to her own devices. Which was gathering herbs. No one trusted her anyway to try to do a healing or purification. Kikyo didn’t want her to fight as she figured she wouldn’t anyway. She surmised Kagome would feed herself to a demon rather than kill it. Sighing, she straightened her bow and quiver on her back and tightened her grip on her basket in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Shippo!” she called as she caught him in her arms as he flung himself into her chest. “How are you this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good! I’ve been helping some of the weaker demons escape from the traps the villagers have been setting. I feel like they have been adding more and more every day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know; I’m so sorry Shippo. Thank you for helping them out. I wish there was more I could do,” she sighed disheartened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Kagome! We all know you’re different! Inuyasha is still here today too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dog demon who pinned you down yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… well good! I’m glad! Is he talking??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was until you got back to the village. He’s been sulking in a tree ever since,” Shippo teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not sulk!!!” a snarl answered in the trees. He appeared in front of Kagome quickly—looming over her small frame, bright golden irises engulfed in red, overly large fangs hanging out of his mouth… and all she could think was how attractive he was. Not how he should have frightened her, not how she should be careful, not how his demonic aura was suffocating, but how handsome he was. How different he was from the villagers. She slightly averted her eyes from the demon in front of her and sighed slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like he would ever think I’m beautiful. He probably saw Kikyo yesterday and wishes I was her…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be the first time she was disregarded for her sister. But Kikyo refused any suitor because of her duty to the village. She would offer Kagome’s hand instead and she was swiftly and sometimes brutally turned down. Not that Kagome wanted any of the suitors that came their way anyway. That didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha detected the hurt in her scent and growled catching her attention. Her beautiful blue eyes locked with his and he could see the forced smile, “Of course not. How are you doing? Did you eat the dried meat? I brought more today along with some rice if you and Shippo are hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you sad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” she stopped moving and looked at him confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why. Are. You. Sad?” he asked pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no reason. I was just thinking about something stupid; come on, sit with us,” she gestured as she sat with Shippo giving him some food and then giving Inuyasha some. He blinked. It was the first time in at least a century he accepted food from someone and didn’t automatically think it was poisoned. What was wrong with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Inuyasha? Where’d you come from? How’d you find this village?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… ok,” she bit her lip. He obviously was just being polite and waiting for Kikyo to come grab her. She turned her back and started to brush through the grass looking for the herbs she needed to gather for Kikyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shippo looked at Inuyasha and tried to coax him to talk to Kagome. Shippo, while he was substantially younger, was more helpful than Sesshomaru ever was. But then again, Inuyasha assumed it had to do with the woman’s proximity. His youkai was calmer and more willing to listen and converse with the younger demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… what’re ya doing?” God. He was an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, picking herbs for my sister and village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for you?” He upgraded to lame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no. This is my job—well—my chore for my sister. To help her,” she added nervously sweeping her hair behind her ears. He could sense she had grown uncomfortable with the conversation. Was she upset with her sister?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does your sister upset you?” Maybe he downgraded back to stupid—he smelt her tears then. Stupid, stupid, stupid!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t. Not really. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can smell your discomfort and lies. You may as well be honest or just say you don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sigh… it’s not that she upsets me. It’s just that she overshadows me. I wish I could do more for the village but, they don’t want that. So it all falls to her. All I can do is stuff behind the scenes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever talked with another priestess while she picked herbs with a demon fox perched up on their shoulder? Has another ever offered you food or not purified you when you pinned them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep. He was stupid. An idiot. Dammit. “That’s… nothing to be ashamed of,” he hesitated in saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’m not. It just puts strain on my relationship with my sister and the village. I am the problem—not her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was starting to grow angry with her attitude, “Why are you the problem!? Obviously it’s them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped at his words and saw his aura rising around him angrily—why was he getting so upset for her?? He stood up and started to shake with power making Shippo run for the trees calling for her to follow. She acted more than thought as she threw her body against him embracing him fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stilled and she gasped realizing what she had done. She almost pulled back but when he returned her embrace she froze. She felt his nose at the nape of her neck, inhaling deeply and then pushing hot breath making her shiver in delight. Rubbing her face against his rough haori, she tried to clear her improper thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tensed around her, taking in her scent of desire, knowing she deep down wanted him to settle—his blood needed to remain clam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a crazy one,” he murmured into her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that a lot…” she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why embrace a monster who was about to slaughter your village? Your family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a monster,” she said pulling back but not removing her hands from his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” he asked as his golden eyes bore into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call it instinct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen. Did she know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their daily visits continued from the late summer to the early winter. Inuyasha would wait for her just outside of the village in the forest line. She greeted him each day with a smile. As the seasons changed, so did she. She grew more confident, touching him here and there—his arm, hand, legs... Once she had grown so bold, she brushed his hair from his face and cupped his cheek. He also felt himself slowly slipping back into a more even state of mind. His fangs and claws had shrunk, according to Shippo his eyes weren’t red, but the stripes on his cheeks never faded. Not that it seemed Kagome minded. She never commented on his appearance making her uncomfortable. Her scent also revealed she enjoyed it—possibly almost too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how humans courted each other. Shippo helped him understand the demon way. He had been providing her with meals for her and her sister. He had started protecting the village, staying far enough away for Kikyo to not sense when he allowed his demonic aura to grow to defend his mate. After a moon cycle, Shippo was able to relay everything Inuyasha could tell him. While he hated talking, he did need to figure out what Kagome was to him and why he couldn’t get her out of his mind. Luckily, he could pound the twerp into the ground if he revealed too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing he could do was follow Kagome’s lead. Such as the touching. He would graze her hand as they walked, sometimes held it which made her blush and smile up at him. Often he pressed his hand on her lower back guiding her to an area where she could find certain herbs she was looking for. They hugged a couple of times, often seeking comfort and support from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had told her about his past. He wasn’t even sure how or why she had coaxed it out of him. But she had, and she soothed his anger, his regret, his remorse he actually hadn’t realized he had. She also confided in him about the village she lived in. How she honestly wished she could leave, but she couldn’t bring herself to abandon her sister. Until Kikyo told her to leave with actual words rather than back handed comments, she would stay and help as best as she could. It enraged him to know how the village treated her because she helped demons, but she told him the days and evenings they were sharing made up for her staying. She would have regretted never meeting him… Him. Of all people, she wanted to meet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha,” she said softly as they walked into the forest together. He had forced her to wear his haori due to the chilling temperatures and Shippo perched on her shoulder to keep her neck warmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked gruffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… Uhm, how would you feel if…” she was nervous. She didn’t know how to tell him someone had actually asked for her hand. Not Kikyo’s—but her hand in marriage. Before she could decline, Kikyo had answered for her, accepting. Kikyo spent the evening calming Kagome and telling her it was for the best. But Kagome couldn’t shake the wrongness of the engagement. Inuyasha was the one man who stuck out through her mind. Even if he just wanted to be friends, she wanted desperately to run away with him. Start over with him and Shippo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out wench.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed at the nickname he had given her in the couple months time they had spent together, but it didn’t settle her nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy here, Inuyasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keh, it’s not so bad. Plenty to hunt, clean river nearby, villagers don’t try to bother me or the kit. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you, uhm, ever want to get away from here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Do…do you not want me here anymore?” he asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! No! Of course not!” she stopped walking to face him directly and took his hands in hers. “I—there’s—oh Inuyasha—I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake, what’s wrong??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhmmmm… I’m gonna meet you guys at the river,” Shippo said nervously, hopping off Kagome’s shoulder and scurrying away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha…” she breathed. She was so close to tears; terrified of rejection, terrified of the future. She couldn’t win. She didn’t want to ruin what she had with Inuyasha already, but she had run out of time—literally—though she hadn’t even known time was something she didn’t even have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she was able to speak she felt a spike of demonic aura—it was angry, fearful, and downright powerful. She looked to see where it was coming from and saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her through the trees. Gasping, Inuyasha turned and snarled in anger. Of course his brother would choose now to interrupt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little brother,” Sesshomaru greeted coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole…” Inuyasha replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Brother’?” Kagome asked as Inuyasha shifted her behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems you were able to find your own mate,” Sesshomaru stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Mate’?” Kagome questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up…” Inuyasha growled as his eyes began to bleed red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, an unclaimed mate. You are still unstable…” Sesshomaru looked to the girl curiously. “It seems she has been able to do what others cannot—but you have yet to claim her. You are still a danger to yourself and others,” he added as he raised his claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!!” Kagome said stepping in front of Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay out of this Kagome!” Inuyasha snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s ok! Please! Don’t take him away! His blood is only rising because you’re here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think it would be different for any other male? Any other demon, priestess? Until my brother is mated, he will revert back into the mindless demon and kill without sorrow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lie! He remembers everything and carried the lives he took in his soul! He has control over himself! Inuyasha has been staying in the forest with Shippo and he hasn’t transformed once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of Kagome, claws glowing green and before he could even swing down at her, she was thrown away and tumbled around on the ground. She gasped from the breath knocked out of her and coughed at the sudden force of being pushed away. Quickly she looked back and saw Inuyasha fighting with Sesshomaru. His eyes returned to that cold steel blue, his claws lengthened, teeth grew, and the jagged stripes on his cheeks seemed more out of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood shakily and tried to watch them glide through the air as they swung at each other. Grasping his haori that was still on her, she worried without his armor he would be more vulnerable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Kagome!!” Fuck. Her. Life. As if Hojo would follow her into the forest any other day…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Hojo! Stay back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both demons halted their fight and gazed upon the young human male who entered the area. He brazenly grabbed Kagome’s arm making her wince as it was the one she landed on when she was thrown away from Sesshomaru in haste. Inuyasha roared startling the two humans and he set forth to attack the male touching his mate. Sesshomaru reached forward and tried to stop him but Kagome did the unthinkable—she jumped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life screaming his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha froze, as did Sesshomaru having watched the exchange. He was shocked a priestess would embrace a demon, let alone while he was blatantly out of control with rage. Sesshomaru had seen many things in his long life… this was one of the strangest yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had intended to attack Inuyasha to bring him back home again where he could court the young woman from the safety of the cell. As his elder brother, it was his responsibility to keep him from destroying his lands and their father’s legacy. Their father’s blood was too strong for the half-demon. Sesshomaru was impressed that not only had Inuyasha found his intended, but that he had been brought out of his demonic state. He wasn’t sure on the details on how he found her or vice versa, but there had been a fair amount of interaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Kagome!” Hojo yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, come back,” she cried holding onto him tightly. Shifting her face she locked eyes with the bright aqua irises. She saw the recognition in his eyes as he let out a gentle rumble to comfort her. Shifting one arm from around his shoulder, she stroked his cheek. “That’s it. It’s ok now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Kagome! He’s a demon! Release him at once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome kept looking into Inuyasha’s eyes, ignoring Hojo and Sesshomaru to the best of her abilities. It seemed like it kept both males at bay from approaching them further and pulled Inuyasha back to his senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru maintained his distance seeing the young woman had brought his brother back with a mere embrace. How was she capable of such power? She was his mate, no doubt was left in Sesshomaru as he gazed upon the two. Was it also because she was a priestess?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Kagome!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Hojo, you should go back to the village,” she said softly, her eyes never leaving Inuyasha’s. She saw the golden orbs finally resurface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not leaving without my betrothed,” Hojo said stubbornly. “It is my duty to protect you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s eyes had just returned to normal and he looked like someone had just stabbed him through the heart, “You’re engaged…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I tried to tell you this afternoon when this all started,” she swallowed still cupping his cheek even as he was starting to try to push her away. “I—please—I don’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome,” he said brokenly looking away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Kagome, leave the demon alone. He is under control and is no longer a threat to the village. I’ll make sure Lady Kikyo knows of your powers and we shall hold a celebration tonight for our engagement and your victory. I will hide the fact you… sullied yourself by touching the creature. Come, let us leave,” he extended his hand towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha had not anticipated her reaction as she clung to his haori and looked at Hojo with disgust, “I ‘sullied’ myself?? How dare you! Why I never!! What’s your problem, Lord Hojo?! You act like there’s something dirty and wrong with Inuyasha! He was protecting me from his brother! Who, I don’t know why, but seemed like he was testing him! I was never in any danger and ugh!!! I can’t believe you would insinuate that Inuyasha was a lower being than you or I!!! Just because he’s a half demon doesn’t make him any less of a person!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Kagome—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Lord Hojo,” she said turning towards the human male, one hand still clutching onto Inuyasha to try to deter him from running. “My sister shouldn’t have accepted your proposal. I am my own person. While I didn’t want to have this conversation in front of you, or his brother, I guess I don’t have a choice because I’m about to lose the only man that I’ve ever wanted to notice me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head down so she couldn’t see Inuyasha’s face, she was too nervous, blushing too hard, and had to keep the gusto that she had somehow found. She knew she felt something deep inside that pulled her to him. Something that demanded that she belonged to him. She always followed her gut feelings and they never seemed to take her down the wrong path—she knew she needed to follow them now. If she ruined what she had with Inuyasha then so be it; she could just start over with Shippo… But she really hoped it wouldn’t fall to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm. Listen, I… I have grown to really care for Inuyasha. I actually was going to ask him today if he would be open to leaving the village. I’m sorry Hojo. My heart belongs to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But my fair lady, I know I can make you happy. Provide for you, care for you, I know that you could grow to love me,” Hojo tried to appease her worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It doesn’t work like that Hojo. I have to listen to what my heart is telling me, and it’s always said that I’m his. Not as a possession like you or another man in our village would claim—but… I don’t know how to explain it’s just—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Instinct,” Sesshomaru finished. They all gaped at the older demon standing before them, regal, poised, and cold. “Go human, and you shall be spared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not without—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard the bastard. If you want to keep your head you’ll get the fuck outta my sight,” Inuyasha finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Lady—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Lord Hojo; give my best to my sister. Make up whatever story you would like,” she said as she turned back to fully face Inuyasha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the human was gone, Inuyasha finally looked down to see Kagome’s fearful face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha I—” he silenced her with his lips. He was testing her—he honestly wasn’t sure how else to do it. Being purified on the spot would have given him his answer, the rejection he thought she might give him. He thought that she might’ve just said that to the human to let her go. The scent that radiated off her had stung his nose when his rival was near. She was obviously uncomfortable. She hadn’t lied about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was shocked though when she clutched the front of haori and kissed him back fiercely. Her tongue brushed through his lips and caressed one of his fangs making him gasp. Oh, seven hells… he felt like his body was no longer his own—but not in the mindless bloodlust he was used to. It had become possessed by the young maiden currently residing in his arms. He couldn’t think of anything but fucking rutting her right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother clearing his throat brought him out of the mindlessness that had overtaken him, making him growl slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re done…” Sesshomaru said starting to walk slowly back from where he came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kagome questioned quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious! I’m not going back with you to be locked up again!” Inuyasha yelled angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not be a fool, Inuyasha. Your head is intact now. You know as an heir to the Inu-no-Taisho your place is in the west. You no longer require to be locked up, but I’m sure your mate would like a place to call home rather than having to wander the forest,” Sesshomaru said evenly as he did not pause in his gait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will… Can we take Shippo?” Kagome asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is what you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be the mate of a demon… this is a promise for eternity, not until you get bored of me,” Inuyasha stated uncomfortably. He still slightly feared rejection, but wanted to Kagome to be sure of her choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha… I know my place is by you—call it—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Instinct,” he breathed and pressed his lips upon hers once more. Promising that they would forever follow their instincts loving each other in every sense of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Steam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Instincts part 2</p><p>SMUTTTTTTTTTTTT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It’d been a full moon cycle since Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo left her village. Kagome was a little uncomfortable with the whole… Inuyasha’s being the great general dog-demon’s son. From the way Inuyasha had spoke about his past, he was ostracized. For being a half-demon. From what he had said how Sesshomaru had treated him, it sounded like he didn’t care for him either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after seeing how they interacted in the days they had been together, Kagome began to notice that Inuyasha had been mistaken. Even from her first encounter with Sesshomaru, she noticed he took responsibility of Inuyasha. He was fairly protective of him and seemed like he wanted to keep him check. Sesshomaru wanted him to be apart of the kingdom for the western lands. He made Inuyasha attend meetings, go on scooting missions, and even had him eat a family style dinner with Shippo and her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha had said the bastard kept him locked in a cage and beat the tar of him. But that was when Inuyasha was in his demon state—before he found her; that was before she calmed his demon blood because of his instincts. The instincts that called to her. Because Sesshomaru was another alpha male, he would be viewed as a threat. Kagome learned quickly she was the only one to calm his soul. He never tried to attack Shippo but Shippo also told her it was because he submitted to him the first day they met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha told her he saw Shippo as a pup—blushingly admitted even the detail that he saw him as </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>pup. Something that brought her great joy that he saw her as motherly. They hadn’t talked further about children, but the way their make-out sessions went, she knew he wasn’t opposed to it. Even when they would cuddle on the futon at night, in his sleep, he often stroked her flat stomach. Sometimes she thought he was awake when he was doing such actions but was too shy to admit being awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something that began to bother her though was that she wanted to move </span>
  <em>
    <span>forward</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had left her village to be with him after all. Not that even if he had rejected her she would have moved on to be with Hojo, but she was growing… uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That actually was probably the wrong word. Frustrated. Sexually. Her body hurt and ached; she longed to be with Inuyasha so much. Originally when they were getting settled, Shippo slept with them in their room. Sesshomaru was the one who moved the kit into his own room. It made Inuyasha mad; but Kagome noticed the annoyance Sesshomaru expressed with Inuyasha as well… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha tried to keep her and Sesshomaru as separate as possible except for when they had dinner together. Sesshomaru made comments that always seemed to rub Inuyasha the wrong way. They always were subtly made about ‘mating’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Kagome played the fool, she knew what they were talking about. Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha to claim her; Inuyasha, for whatever reason, didn’t. It was strange because when they had left the village, he had made his intensions clear. But now that they were there, in the castle, it almost felt like he changed his mind. Well… that was probably not exactly right. More like there was serious hesitation. She was hoping she could entice him to come back out of his shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was still concerned she wanted to wait. Maybe the pressure form his brother was turning him off. Maybe he thought she wanted to be certain… things were a little different than when they began courting in the forest. But even then, she was the one who started most of their ravenous kissing wars, pressing to try and do more but was shut down by him every time to a kiss to forehead. Maybe she wasn’t being direct enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One the night of the full moon, she finally decided to take matters into her own hands. After dinner she excused herself to bathe because she was ready. Beyond ready. She was going to try her best to seduce a half-demon. But, she wanted to be clean. Confident. As she dunked her hair into the water to rinse out the soap, she was surprised when she stood up and her upper arms were clenched in the hands of a very intense staring hanyou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha,” she gasped. “You startled me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just stared at her. Those bright golden eyes bore into her. Like he was staring into her soul. It made her hot. Hotter than the water that had already warmed her body. She realized then she was stark naked staring at a very naked and aroused half-demon. Blushing madly, she tried to bring her hand to her chest, but a thunderous growl made her pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips locking with hers made her forget her questions and embarrassment. She immediately moaned and melted into his body. She let him have control over the kiss but vowed that if he dared to falter, she would take control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His growl was persistent, but not in a menacingly way, but not the rumble he gave to calm her to sleep; it was a heated arousing show of affection and appreciation of her body kind of way. And her body responded. Wildly. If she wasn’t waist deep in water, she would have had her wet juices seeping onto her legs. She did have to rub her thighs together to alleviate some of the burn he was making her feel. Desperation consumed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must’ve heard the swoosh of the water as his hands left her arms and moved to her waist. One wrapped around her lower back and began kneading her ass as the other slipped between her folds and began to draw circles on her most sensitive parts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out before she knew it and could control her voice. Shockingly, it didn’t deter him like usual. It hadn’t made him realize what they were doing—or approaching. She hoped he wouldn’t realize it either. Her body would never recover if he stopped then. OR her pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth moved down to her jaw then to her neck where he suckled and nibbled. Whatever sounds were flowing from her mouth clearly were welcomed and egged him on further. Her arms started tracing and memorizing his chest, his abs, his pecks, slowly swiping her fingers against his erect nipples making him groan. His breath caught and his attentions stalled. She slightly panicked before he lifted his face to lock eyes with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure Kagome?” he asked as his eyes slightly tinged red. His demon-state just beneath the surface and was waiting to strike. The thought only made her mouth go dry. She licked her lips subconsciously earning a low sexy snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes. I’m sure. A-Are you?” she panted trying to calm her excited body. It wasn’t working. At all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course—I had to wait until I was at my strongest to mark you. I wasn’t about to do it in the middle of the woods with my asshat of a brother and our kit watching,” he smirked lowering his head and engulfed her breast in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out and arched further into him, wrapping her around his back to hold him to her. All of sudden, the water seemed to be receding from her waist to her legs. She forced her eyes open and realized his hand picked her up from her bottom while he switched breasts and continued to press his fingers around her swollen nub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inu-ya-shaaaaa,” she whined as he laid her down on the tub’s edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that do you?” he taunted, lifting his head from her breast to kiss her again. He was fully transformed but still seemed to have kept his mind intact. She wasn’t at all afraid. She knew he would never hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, yes,” she conceded as she lifted her hands to grasp and play with his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His rumble increased as he left her mouth after nipping her chin then proceeded to bite, suck, and nibble down her body. There was no surface of her left untouched or explored. He was clearly learning her, memorizing her. She whimpered as he spread her legs apart and sunk into the water until his hot moist breath fluttered around her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” she begged even though she had never thought he would do something so-so-soooo—</span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oddly she knew with anyone else she would find this weird, or be embarrassed and worried out but with Inuyasha, she was reduced to begging him to explore her with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to beg long as she felt his wet hot tongue lave between her folds. Fuck!!!!! The shrill cry that emerged from her made his ears flick back. She automatically removed her fingers from them and moved them to his silky hair. She tried to press him further into her—she wanted him to be inside her. She wanted him to swallow every fiber of her being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yash,” she whispered breathlessly, allowing her head to fall back as his tongue entered her and swirling around her opening. The growl he exhaled made her shiver in delight and writhe demanding more from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally ended her suffering of teasing for what felt like eternity. Constantly being brought to edge to only for him to let her drop back down, Gods, payback was going to be a bitch. He wrapped his lips around her nub and sucked as his fingers had made their way into her, slowly grinding and stretching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her release his her hard. She wailed his name swearing that the entire castle probably heard her. She felt her walls gripping his fingers rapidly. Panting, he kneeled and then lowered to hover over her and began kissing her, bringing her back from her drunken haze of her orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmmmm, Inu-ya-sha,” she moaned desperately trying to pull him down to reengaged the closeness between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” he said gruffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please, make me yours,” she pleaded kissing him, tasting herself with her tongue that stroked against his fangs. Not having to ask twice, he slammed into her making her yelp. Tears formed in her eyes and she shuddered trying to reign in her discomfort so he didn’t panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her shock, he began to kiss her cheeks and lick away the tears as he let out her favorite soothing rumble from his chest for her. He remained still and didn’t move any further. She figured out he was waiting for her permission. Probably taken aback by her pain and discomfort--not that she was upset with him. She knew it would hurt. While she was a priestess and didn't have the intention to marry, she knew what took place on wedding nights.  Kikyo had been called in multiple times to check and make sure nothing was truly wrong. Most men would just fuck their wives and not worry about their comfort or pleasure. Inuyasha was not most men. That's how and why she fell in love with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultimately, she had been surprised he had taken her in that position. She thought about his inuyoukai heritage and thought he would have preferred her on all-fours. Or even that his instincts would demand it. She was glad he decided against it for the first time. Their second time, however, she wouldn’t have minded trying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her hips and pulled a heated moan from his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm," she said shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh," he groaned as he pulled out and pushed his back in. She could tell even in his demon state, he was struggling. Like he was trying to control himself. But she didn’t want that.  While she appreciated his concern, his movements were no longer uncomfortable. If anything they to slow; the slow burn wasnt enough. She wanted more-- she wanted all of him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her resolve found, she lifted her hands to cup his cheek startling him enough to still. She could tell she was blushing as she panted beneath him. Asking him, or rather telling him she wanted him as he was, a demon; she knew it could be taken the wrong way.  But she accepted all of him. Exactly how he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to go slow; it doesn't hurt. Don't hold yourself back. I want you as you are-- instincts and all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked perplexed and shocked that she had admitted such a thing. She knew from his past he hadn't been accepted but… had she not been clear enough she wanted him? As a half-demon? Not just the half-human inside of him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The growl of arousal pulled her from her thoughts as he pressed a hard and demanding kiss upon on her lips. Not doubt bruising them but damn, if it wasn't hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you'd want your first time the human way. Something I am not completely knowledgeable about," he admitted shifting above her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy you started there-- but I don't want you to be scared to be who you are. I love you. All of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll learn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have no doubt," she purred as he pulled out and flipped her to be on her hands and knees.  "Practice makes perfect. And I don't know about you,  but I intend to practice a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," he rumbled as he thrusted into her. She cried out, but not in pain-- in pure bliss. He kept slamming his cock deep into her core, hard, fast, and Gods, she felt her legs trembling to stay upright from the onslaught of sheer unadulterated pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands clenching her hips digging into her ass was the only thing keeping her upright as her arms have out as she came. A loud cry of a broken version of his name fell from her mouth likely was his only warning when she started to fall. But his arm wrapped under her chest to bring her upright-- her back to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not done yet," he groaned into her ear as he licked the shell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Gods, Yasssssh," she moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A clawed hand started to pinch one of her nipples while the other hand snuck around and started kneading her overly stimulated jewel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhhhh," she sighed, panting, pleading to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm close koishii," he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered her response, hoping he knew she was too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth hovered above her shoulder briefly before his tongue snaked out to lave from her arm to her neck. His fangs pressed into the junction of her and shoulder and she felt her walls tightening around his hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wailing her third release of the night, her orgasm almost pushed her into unconsciousness. When his fangs pressed into her neck it kept her awake and screaming. It was an odd sensation. It was beyond arousing-- it would have sent her spiraling if she wasn’t already. The pain was sharp but easily forgotten when she felt the surge of demonic aura flowing through her, blending and melding with her own spiritual powers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt full. Complete. She would have stayed that way if she could have forever to hold onto that first real feeling of love and belonging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He relessed her slowly easing down as he pulled out from her. He lifted her into his arms and eased her back into the water holding her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm," she hummed snuggling into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good?" He asked, his voice losing is demonic gruffness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great," she amended. Lifting her head, she looked into his fully golden eyes and smirked. "Don't fight your instincts again. They know what they're doing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly back and kissed her. All his love poured into her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 6--Reunion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an idea me and @superpixie42 were talking through.  I blame and for inspiring a ghost au</p><p> </p><p>So the premise is after Kagome’s dad passed, they moved into her grandfather's shrine.  She's sixteen and inherited her dad's ability to see ghosts and her job is to help them move on. But no one else knows about her abilities except her bff Miroku who shares her gift and his girlfriend Sango. (I will write the actual the Chapters but this is just to set up the reunion piece). So Inuyasha was up in her new room just sitting on the bay window staring at the Sacred Tree when she approached him saying he didn't belong there and needed to leave. <br/>Inuyasha, obviously, didn't take that well and basically told her to fuck off-- and so, they had to build up their relationship from annoyance and loathing to friendship and possibly more *wink wink* </p><p> </p><p>This excerpt would be a couple chapters in more than likely:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It'd been a week since she had been home. She was drained, exhausted, and irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her and Miroku had done an overnight exorcism that had gone horribly wrong. She thanked the Gods Sango was outside and had been able to call the ambulance. Not that she voiced that at the time. Because you know, she was underneath the collapsed building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had forced Miroku to flee when she saw things going south with the young girl spirit that was hell bent on revenge against her best friend. Long story short, the spirit’s best friend stole her boyfriend, sent her into a depressive streak, finally had been comfortable enough to leave the house without humiliation only to be killed in a car accident. Teenage bullshit. You know, classic stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miroku and her were able to trap the girl in an abandoned building by the ports. They figured they could use the water by purifying it and then zapping her if she didn't see reason. Which she didn't, no teenager ever does. To which they had to have used the water. Then that sparked the crazy train of events such as: the insane amount of anger and hatred inbedded in the soul that made her strong enough to bring down the building, the fact that she was able to withstand the purification as long as she did just so she could take them down with her, and that she was dead set on killing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kagome was stronger than Miroku. Much stronger and knew she could hold her; it wasn't like she had a boyfriend or anybody worrying about her. Yea, she had family but… no real future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that she meant for it to come off like she wanted to die a martyr or that she was unloved. But the guy she was insanely in love with to the point where she dreamt of him nightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, she had just turned a measly seventeen but… she'd never felt that way before. Miroku and her had been friends for YEARS and never once had she imagined shoving her tongue down his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let alone any other guy that's asked her out-- Hojo, Akitoki, Bankotsu, and the new kid Koga. No one haunted her dreams the way the dead half demon did. Maybe it was because he haunted her bedroom too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She oddly hoped if she did end losing her life that she'd haunt the same bedroom with him. And that maybe, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he'd be more than okay with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had started acting strangely. It took months for them to get to where they were… 'comfortable' with each other. She had given up on trying to exorcise him or convince him to move on.  Not to mention he gave up on avoiding her, fighting with her, or just all around pissing her off. It was useless hiding as she always found him and that’s what started half their fights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had grown to have a mutual respect for each other.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she fucked it up. She came back after an emotional exorcism crying. He caught her due to ‘space brain’. She was upset about what she and Miroku ended up having to do; it was a young boy who passed away due to cancer and he was sucking the life from his mother. He refused to leave her alone and they were left with no choice; help the mother live, or let the dead boy kill her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, she was caught. It made her even more embarrassed that he had found her. At that point, she had a schoolgirl crush on the ghost. He was handsome, well built, spoke his mind, didn’t falter his beliefs for anything, and overall wasn’t the biggest asshole as a roommate. He gave her space and privacy when she needed it. He didn’t crowd her, overbear on her. He definitely did his own thing and didn’t rely on her to keep him company. They enjoyed the companionable silences when they were together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to fix her face and replace the mask she wore when he stopped her. It was like he was shocked to see she had emotions. If anything it pissed her off enough to try and slap him away from her but he caught her hand.  Before she could retaliate to the intimate touch, he pulled her into his arms. And the dam burst. Everything she had ever held in, just came soaring out in sobs and hysterics. He held her all night, comforting her. He whispered endearments when she grew quiet, listened to when she spoke. That was all she needed to know she was actually in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since that night though, he'd be… distant. Trying to give her extra space. Extra time to herself. He’d disappear for hours unend. She’d feel him reappear after she had fallen asleep to which she pretended to be dreamland. Obviously he was avoiding her. She had actually felt better having opened up to someone. Actually having been vulnerable for once. But she fucked up. Her mistake. She obviously misread things.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then as the building was suffocating her--the weight suddenly was thrown off her. She felt strong arms wrap around her; she thought she was dead. That Inuyasha finally came for her. Maybe he loved her after all. Everything was unclear. Muffled. She couldn't make fact from fiction. She swore she heard her name fall from his lips… and then briefly kiss her forehead...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she awoke in the hospital a couple days later,  Miroku told her Inuyasha had gone in and got the heavy beams off of her and carried her out. Sango had called the ambulance already and Miroku ensured Inuyasha returned home and promised he would be in contact with him when he knew more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They convinced her mom that she and Miroku had been jumped and brought to the warehouse by the thugs. They ran off when they felt the building begin to collapse and Miroku had been just out of way to only have some cuts and bruises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome unfortunately had a sprained wrist, a dislocated shoulder, a cracked hip, and a busted femur. She got 4 stitches to her temple but otherwise, she was okay. She was lucky to be alive, they said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miroku… Have you--Have you talked to Inuyasha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I did promise him, Kagome. He was very worried about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why,” she scoffed in the passenger seat of the car. “He acts like he’d prefer if I didn’t exist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From where I was standing last week, I think he feels far from that,” he teased turning to her smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed under the scrutiny, “Wh-What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it is not for me to say; but I will tell you he does not wish to see you dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” she added, rolling her eyes pouting. “Doesn’t want to be stuck with me for eternity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Kagome,” he said disapprovingly as he stopped the car in front of the shrine getting out of the car to help her. Her mom was working at the hospital, Sota was at school, and her grandpa had been called away on business with another shrine. Miroku was the only one left to really care for her--a responsibility he lovingly took. “Just relax. It isn’t like that either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood shakely on one leg and took his arm but he smiled and turned to his left rather than paying her attention. Perplexed, her eyes followed to where he was looking and she saw him--Inuyasha. Standing at the steps to the shrine. Waiting for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha,” Kagome breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monk, can you take her crutches inside? Maybe make her something to eat since I’m not used to that kind of technology still… I’ll grab her. I can’t see ya making it halfway up the stairs with her on your back,” he said never breaking eye contact with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Miroku winked to Kagome. “I’ll see you up there.” Before she could protest, Miroku shot up the stairs with the crutches in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cursed him under breath and gasped when she saw Inuyasha had closed the proximity between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inu--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” he said as he lifted her in his arms gently. Her arms automatically swung around his neck, wincing at the starin from her wrist and shoulder. He grimaced but jumped up the stairs and used the window to her room to enter the house and then set her gently on her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say she was baffled by his behavior was an understatement. It was like he was pulling a full one-eighty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm--Inu--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking crazy?!!? You could have been killed!!! You told the monk to leave so you could finish the spirit off!?!?! You’re lucky as all damn hell I followed you!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait--you--what??! You followed me?!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides the point--answer the fucking question!!” he growled getting in her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look! I wasn’t about to let us both die! I knew I could have handled it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea--you ‘handled’ it alright!! You almost got yourself killed!! Fuck Kagome!! What in God’s name were you even thinking!?!? Sota already lost a dad, your mother lost her husband and your grandfather lost a son!!! You trying to add to the family misfortune?!?! Goddamnit!!! You’re a fucking idiot!!! I can’t believe you were so willing to go down with the spirit for what?!?! So she wouldn’t harass her best friend and ex boyfriend-person??!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my job, Inuyasha! I’ve been doing it for the last three years now and let me tell you, I have been doing just fine without you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without me, you would have fucking died there Kagome!!! I caught the shit just as it landed on you!! Without me you would have bled out and never seen the light of day again!! Was it worth it?!?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously Miroku is safe and Sango has her boyfriend. The other teens are fine so, yea, it would have been. I would have completed my job and been fine,” she lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dead--you would have been DEAD!!! You’re missing the fucking point!!” His hands slammed down to cage her between his arms, chest, and the headboard. He snarled angrily at her making her just as angry as him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your fucking problem?! As of late, it didn’t really seem like you cared if I was here or not anyway!!” she yelled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I fucking care, stupid!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?? Just don’t want my brother as your roommate? Scared when he turns thirteen he’ll put two and two together that he can see ghosts too??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! The brat doesn’t scare me!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you care if I’m here or not!!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you can’t leave me!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She froze and exhaled sharply. She must’ve forgotten how to breathe because her chest grew tight and knots formed in her belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh--” she started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re… the only friend I’ve had in five-hundred years, Kagome. Why would you… Why were you willing to throw all that away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said Inuyasha…” she said carefully. “You didn’t seem very interested in being my friend for the past couple of weeks anyway. I wasn’t trying to sacrifice myself; I honestly thought I could handle it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not--It’s not that I wasn’t interested in being your friend,” he admitted sitting down beside her. “I was afraid I crossed a line with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What line did you think you crossed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The night I found you crying… I couldn't let you be alone. I couldn’t leave you. I--I pushed myself on you,” he admitted. If he could blush, she knew he would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I’m not upset by it… If anything, I’m grateful. I’ve never been able to open up to anyone about this before. It was… nice. I really appreciate it. I also, I uhm, I really appreciate your friendship. Aside from Miroku and Sango, I don’t have any friends. It’s not easy to make when you’re a freak, ya know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared into her eyes and leaned in; he brushed his lips against hers making her blush hard enough for the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she could lean in and return the pressure, her bedroom door swung open and Inuyasha was leaning against the bench of the bay window. Arms crossed. His head turned away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt; I brought you some water and soup,” Miroku offered, placing it down on her bedside table. He quickly left the room and Kagome turned to try and find Inuyasha only to see he disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some reunion. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. All this Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 7--Home!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He pulled her up out of the well, his mind still reeling, still thinking that he was dreaming. But if it wasn’t the most realistic dream he had ever had in the last three years. Never once had he dreamt of pulling her out of the well. He had dreamt of other things—their lives they should have started living after the jewel was destroyed. A hut they should have shared. The pups she should have bore …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never of her snuggled deeply into his embrace. Never of her apologizing for making him wait. In his dreams she never left.  In his dreams, she was always present. There would have been nothing for her to apologize for; not to say she should have apologized then.  He lightly chastised her, to which he smelled her tears and saw her bright sun light smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his friends enter the clearing irked him, but honestly, he was more than relieved. That they saw her too. That they called to her in surprise. Joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was real. She was there.  She was home.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Forbidden Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonus Home (also kinda ties into reunion)</p><p>SMUT. Pure. Unadulterated. Smut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a week since Miroku and Inuyasha had gone northward to help Koga with a demon extermination. He refused to allow her to go with him. Their fight ended with her staying behind…She was still greatly upset with him. He wouldn’t even tell her why she wasn’t allowed to go. Just basically ordered her to remain behind, forbidding her from coming. Her. Forbidden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pft!! What was his problem?! She ended up staying with Sango and helping her out with her three beautiful children. The twins had just turned three and their son, who was around eighteen moons, was handful. Kagome joked that Sango was going to have to pay extra attention to him around the ladies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sango laughed and whole heartedly agreed as he was already a little flirt. With the children so young, Sango had easily agreed to remain in the village while her husband went off to the help the villages in the north. Kagome though… She wanted to be with her mate. They hadn’t been separated since she had returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day she returned, they spent the whole day with their friends. At night she beckoned him to sneak out of the hut and they ended up sleeping in the Sacred Tree after hours of talking and finally snuggled into the trunk in each other’s arms. The days that followed were similar. He never left her side and she refused to leave his. A week after her return, Miroku and Inuyasha were summoned for an exorcism… He originally refused to go until she offered to go with him. Inuyasha was skeptical but she assured him she’d let him handle it. As they packed to leave, she confessed she didn’t want to be away from him. The fear of separation was deeply embedded within her still. He told her he felt the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moon cycle of staying with Kaede (if they hadn’t snuck out to sleep in the Sacred Tree), Inuyasha finally proposed. Kagome happily accepted. Since her return he had been respectful. Sango admitted he had asked how to court her the human way. Kagome blushed at the thought. He had been so sweet, careful, and endearing. Flowers, fruits, and prepped meat were the more common things she was presented with. She honestly had wondered when he found time to find any of it because he was always so near. But he was a demon. Fast, cunning, and quick enough for her not to notice his presence was too far away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t always in her sight--between priestess training and foraging for herbs, she figured he’d prefer to nap in trees or run like he used to. She was always shocked to find some type of present waiting for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha also surprised her by showing her his hut. She had fumbled over her words and was scared she had offended him by asking why he hadn’t been staying in his home. But thankfully he just chuckled and said it wouldn’t have been proper to have her stay over at his hut unmarried. Pervert. He was right though. There were already murmurs about them disappearing into the forest at night. Not that she cared. Her powers were from her pure heart. Marriage to him wouldn’t alter her--if anything, she knew it would strengthen her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was indeed correct. After their wedding, her training drained her less, she had been able to keep up more, and she progressed much faster. That was one of the reasons she took Inuyasha forbidding her to go with them so harshly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew she was strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew she could handle it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew he knew that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she didn’t know again was why…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome, they should be back soon,” Sango soothed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sigh… I’m still mad at him Sango. I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what he said bothered you, but I don’t think he meant it in the way you're taking it. I guarantee he had a very important reason. You know as well as I do how he hates to leave you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The feeling is mutual,” she said sitting down resting her head on her knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry; I’m sure he’ll tell you,” Sango said lifting her son in her arms and walking him into his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome exhaled frustratedly. She imagined sitting him fifty billion times. That’d make her feel better. The five or ten she did get while they were fighting obviously hadn’t helped or appeased her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re back!” Miroku announced entering the hut. Sango emerged and smiled brightly walking calmly to his side to hug him while Kagome glared. She knew it wasn’t his fault she had to stay behind. But she was still jealous as all hell he went instead of her. Inuyasha’s wife. Mate. And he wanted to go with his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head she stood and made her way to the door. She heard mummers of her name and questions but her heart was so full of turmoil and her head was fogged with thoughts caused by her overwhelming emotions she proceeded to exit the hut and finally head home to her hut without another word…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only it wasn’t her home. Her home was Inuyasha. The hut was only a place to sleep. Just like the Sacred Tree. Just like Kaede’s spare futon. And admittedly, her old house in the future. The only place she was safe, secure, and happy was in Inuyasha’s arms. Maybe that’s why it hurt so bad he pushed her away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped into the forest and sensed him following her from behind. He obviously was keeping his distance. Good. Ignorant jerk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally she was in view of their home when she stopped to turn to look at him. He looked hesitant. Nervous. She even thought she saw a hint of hurt and longing. Sighing, she took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She had honestly really missed him, even though she was extremely angry with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Just… I’m glad you’re back. Let’s just go inside,” she said defeatedly as she turned back to head inside their home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome! You don’t understand!” he bellowed angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I don’t,” she clipped as she entered the hut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let me explain!” he yelled following after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just said I didn’t want to hear it right now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you need to hear it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to hear it before you left. For a week. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>nooooooooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you decided to just forbid me from going. I forgot that I’m you ‘property’. Tch,” she scoffed as she headed towards their bed. She didn’t care if he ate or not. Let him starve for all she cared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what--DAMNIT!! Will you just </span>
  <b>listen</b>
  <span>!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why??!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because this isn’t four years ago!! This isn’t where we get an argument, you jump home, and we just forget about it! We’re married! Mated!! We have to fucking talk about shit!! And fuck!! Kagome! You know I’m not good at that kind of shit! Damnit! I was trying to be good about this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!?!?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>THAT YOU’RE FUCKING WHELPED!!!!!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was shocked into silence. That was a twist. Something she had not expected. She hadn’t noticed she missed her period. How long had it been? One, two months? Probably going on three…? Her body was frozen. Did he mean she was…? Her hands finally found their way to her perfectly flat abdomen. She finally found her voice, though it was barely above a whisper, “Pre-pregnant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blushed and started cursing himself, “Son of a--</span>
  <em>
    <span>damnit</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I ruined it, didn’t I?” His perfect little ears flattened to his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally stepped forward and placed one hand on his chest while she kept the other on her stomach, “Are--Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m sure; I noticed the change in your scent the day before we were summoned. I didn’t want to tell you then run…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I--I’m sorry. I… I was just so hurt. I thought you didn’t want me by your side anymore. We had fought together for so long I just--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault, Kagome. You have nothing to be sorry for… You know I’m not good at words. There was probably a much better way to tell you why you couldn’t come and even just now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yash,” she raised her hand from her belly and cupped his cheek. “No. I should have had more faith in you. I… I know you didn’t want to leave me. You haven’t in the year that I have returned. I didn’t trust you like I should have and let my fear and insecurities cloud my judgement. I’m so sorry,” she admitted as tears began to form in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry you idiot. There’s nothing to be sorry for,” he chastised her as he wrapped his arms around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm, I missed you,” she said brushing his cheek raising her other around to encircle his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as much as I missed you,” he smirked leaning down to capture her lips with his. She hummed her approval. “You’re sure you’re not mad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can show you how not mad I am,”  she said as her delicate fingers started to untie his obi and seductively pushed down his hakama. Before he could undo her own clothing she dropped to her knees in front of him and took as much of his cock in her mouth as she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned and placed his hands on her head to help him remain steady from the overwhelming sensations she gave him using her tongue. She swirled it around his tip and dragged it slowly to lick up his precum before engulfing all of him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Kagome!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed, knowing it would send him over the edge between the vibrations of her throat, her mouth encompassing him fully, her tongue stroking and teasing, and her teeth softly grazing his hardened length. She knew he would burst. Clenching her thighs together as she felt herself growing wet with excitement from where their reunion was headed, she couldn’t help but realize how happy she was. How much her life had changed for the better… How she never realized her home was always with Inuyasha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ka-Kagome!” he cried as he came in her mouth. She drank him up without hesitation until she felt his cock stop twitching. Wiping her mouth she smirked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a little too cocky there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he rumbled as he lifted her up into his arms and then laid her down on the futon. He kissed her hard and started to undress her after he shed his kimono and kusode. He took his time, caressing her body lightly, tracing her scars, her curves. She felt him sniff her as he licked and nibbled her body. Like he was memorizing her scent--something that must’ve changed for him to have realized she was pregnant. He had to relearn it maybe? Or maybe it egged him on. Either way, his mouth made her body light on fire. The way he dragged it down and up, it was like he wanted her to burn in flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth found purchase on her breast and his tongue swirled around her nipple. When he fangs grasped it in a pinch, she cried out in ecstasy. His fingers swiftly dropped to pinch and circle her sensitive nub. She was close already. Her body responded to his without fail, without hesitation. He didn’t have to coax her out of a shell or try very hard to get her to achieve her pleasure. It was like he had his own secret manual to her body. But then again after a year of marriage, of course he had learned. He was a fast learner even if he lived in a world of denial half the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head from her other breast after giving it equal attention and caught her lips in a heated kiss. She felt him nudge her thighs wider so he could seat himself between them. She did him one better by wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbed her swollen excited clit on his rehardened cock. They both moaned and groaned into each other's mouths as he shifted down slowly to line himself up with her entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting, she dipped herself to start to take him inside of her making him chuckle breathly, “Impatient are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods, please,” she begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only because you asked nicely,” he taunted as he thrusted into her. She cried out and clutched his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually things were rushed, heated, rougher, but this--this was purely making love. He went slower than normal. Not that it stalled her release, but he obviously wanted this to last. While he admitted he was not good with words, his actions made up for that and more. He worshipped her body. Inside and out. He proved to her how beautiful she was, how much he loved her even if the words rarely left his lips, he showed her how much he truly cared about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they discussed their past briefly, their travels, the scars Naraku and the jewel left, Kikyo, his past growing up, hers, they gave enough to clear any form of uncertainty they had. She knew he didn’t see her as Kikyo, and he knew she knew that. She knew he loved her, a different kind of love from Kikyo. That was something she had worked past in their journey though--that he did love them both. But his love for Kikyo was as a first love, someone who he couldn’t forget. But his love for Kikyo didn’t hold a candle to what he felt for Kagome. Something he did make sure she was aware by using his words. He said it was something he couldn’t not voice; even if saying those words were difficult to provide. He wanted her to know that because Kagome had undying faith in him, loved him unconditionally, and accepted him fully, it was what had made him fall so deeply in love with her that she became the most important person in his life. While he made a vow to protect Kikyo, he couldn’t forget about Kagome. Even though he loved Kagome back then as well, he couldn’t tell her due to his duty to Kikyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cried out her orgasm and her walls seized around his hardened cock. He finally was panting, holding on to make this session last as long as he could. But she wanted him to feel the undying release he was holding back. She rolled her hips and purposefully clenched her walls around him as she met him thrust for thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kagomeee</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he moaned as he roared his orgasm. He fell onto her body, his head on her shoulder, and his arms wrapped around her little body holding her close to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home,” she said threading her fingers through his hair and rubbing his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know… even though this is our hut…” he began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know exactly what you mean. That you are my home. And I’m yours,” she said kissing his sweaty forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted to roll them both over so she was straddled atop of him, their bodies still intertwined. “Exactly,” he agreed, beginning another round of them expressing their love for each other. Expressing how excited he was that they were going to start a new life together. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it! Inu Kag week is DONE! </p><p>HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>